The Only Exception
by Billie-Bob23
Summary: Brooke Davis has been in Tree Hill for 4 months. Her best friend is Haley James and Brooke's passion is dancing. Nathan is a cocky jock where as Lucas is the quiet, short tempered one dating the head bitch, Peyton Sawyer. They all have their personality's, but sometimes it will bring out the worst in them. Drama has arrived in Onetreehill. Brucas/Naley endgame.
1. It's Only The Beginning

_**New story; set in seasons**_

**_NOTE: All the university's in the story are made up_**

**_Peyton is very out of character. But that will change. Don't complain._**

* * *

_Lucas Scott; _Player on the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team and only in his Junior year at Tree Hill High. Quiet with a short temper, he still managed to get himself a long-term girlfriend, Peyton Sawyer. At home he is very caring, helping his Mom, Karen Roe, with her café. He believes that to get a scholarship to help pursue his future he needs to work alongside his cocky half-brother.

_Nathan Scott; _Son of Dan Scott and Deb Roe. Cocky and mean but underneath this attitude, all he wants to do is escape his fathers power. Captain of the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team, in his Junior year. Working with his older half-brother, who he often arguing with. He is aiming for a scholarship at Hunter University, for the ability to be able to play in the NBA.

_Brooke Davis; _The nobody, she was the new girl who has become friends with Haley James. She's being trained in contemporary dance and would love to be able to attend the University of Carolina Dance. Long brown hair, with loving hazel eyes. A quiet, smart and thoughtful girl with an attitude, who is a hopeless romance, but what happens when she falls for a boy who was the opposite type of person she wanted to date?

_Haley James; _Also known as Tutor Girl. Used to be a close friend of Lucas Scott, until he left her for Peyton Sawyer. Her dream is to attend the University Of North Carolina, to become an English teacher. A graded student with a powerful mind, smart, pretty, dirty-blonde headed girl who will try not getting distracted in her final two years, by boys. But what if one, charming boy gets in her way, wanting her to give up her dreams.

_Peyton Sawyer; _Head cheerleader of the Tree Hill Ravens cheerleading squad. Bitchy, rude and will make anyones life a living hell. Why Lucas Scott would ever date her, nobody knows. Her long blonde locks, that reach just under her shoulders, work well with her bitchy smirk. When one person falls for **_her_**boyfriend, how bad could her reaction eventually come?

-x-

_Season One, Episode One_

_It's only the beginning_

Brooke Davis and Haley James walk in sync into the school building, chattering away about anything and everything.

"So, are we staring our new tutor session tomorrow after school?" Haley asks as they stop at her locker.

"Sorry Hales, my dance coach is nagging me to get more rehearsals in preparation for my show next month." Brooke said, smiling as she leant against the locker next to Haley's.

"It's fine, Brookie." Haley smiled. "I'll try and speed up so we can find your new locker."

"Ahem." Brooke heard from behind her. She spun and was face to face to Peyton Sawyer, Head Bitch. "Your in the way of my locker." She smiled, sweetly.

"Sorry." Broke spoke with a flat tone before moving away. She linked arms with Haley and they walked off.

"Hello Girlfriend." Lucas Scott said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, his head in the crook of her neck. She turns around and kisses him on the lips.

"Hello to you to." She smiled, before kissing him again. He walked her towards her home room, his arm around her waist. Spotting Brooke in the distance, she stopped Lucas. "I need to speak to someone." She said, smiling a fake smile. He nodded and turned around, Peyton strolled towards Brooke and smiled a big fake smiled. "Hi Brooke."

"Hi." Brooke replied, looking around for something that could come in her direction.

"So, I heard you dance?" Peyton said happily.

"Yeah, I do contemporary." Brooke said, just as she was going to walk into the classroom.

"Wait" Peyton said, pulling her back. "I really need you on the cheerleading squad. You could be of really good use." Peyton asked, trying to act innocently.

"How about," Brooke paused for a bit. "No freaking way." She said as she spun about.

"Just think about it!" Peyton called, as Brooke disappeared. She felt someone put their hands around her shoulders, pulling her into an awkward hug.

"Hello Sawyer." Nathan Scott's voice rang, as they walked to their form room together.

"Nice to see you to, Scott." She smiled, Nathan was the only one who knew the real her. He saw past the bitch where her true identity hid.

"How was your summer, I'm sorry I missed your art auction." He babbled.

"Shhhh!" She said, putting a finger to his lips. "Nobody knows about that." She admitted.

"Sorry!" He said throwing, his hands up in defence. She smiled and walked into her home room, he noticed Haley walking and ran over to her. "Hi, you're a tutor. Right?" He asked

"What can I do for you, Scott?" She asked, impatiently.

"I need a tutor, Hannah." He said, completely guessing her name.

"It's Haley." She said, blankly.

"Sorry." He said, "So, are you going to help me or what?"

"I'll go with, or what." Haley says, as she turns around and walks off.

"Thanks alot, _Hanna._" He says purposely, he watches her turn and glare at him. He smiles and walks off.

-x-

Haley spots Brooke with Lucas across the quad and watches as they talk to each other intensely.

"I am not trying out for the cheerleading team, Lucas." She said, as she looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"Look, I'm not forcing you. But it may help you for university." He said.

"I don't want to prance about in a crappy choreography made by your girlfriend." Brooke retaliated. "You have not won a simple trophy because of her crappy dance moves. I'm not interested Lucas." Brooke said, once more before walking to an empty table.

"What were you and my boyfriend talking about?" Peyton said, glaring at Brooke.

"Retract the claws, Sawyer." Brooke said, as she pulled out her book.

"Well, are you going to answer me?" Peyton said, her hand on the hem of her short purple skirt, that went well with her dark red t-shirt.

"He was only trying to persuade me into joining the cheerleading team." She said, looking her in the eye. "Also, me and your boyfriend at lab partners. So you're going to have to bear him at least speaking to me." She smiled, sarcastically, before looking back at her book. She heard Peyton groan, and the tapping of her heels on the pavement.

"Hi Brookie." Haley chimed, joining Brooke at the table.

"Hi Tutor Girl!" Brooke smiled, as she put her book down.

"What was Peyt-Whore doing here?" Haley asked curiously.

"Me and Lucas are lab partners and she got all scared that he was talking to another girl." Brooke laughed. A book hit the table and a dark haired boy sat down.

"Hi Nate." Brooke said.

"Hi Brooke. Haley." He said, looking at her briefly before turning back to Brooke. "Peyton desperately needs you on the squad." He sighed, opening the large maths book.

"Tell her I said no." Brooke moaned, "For the third time."

"I will, after I study. Seeing as one of the tutors refused to tutor me." He said looking at Haley.

"I'm taking it was Hales who refused." Brooke said. He nodded. "C'mon Hales, you can tutor him. He's not one of the bad ones." Brooke said, only had known Nathan for a small period of time.

"Brooke, you've only been here for 4 months, counting the summer vacation. Nathan Scott is the head basketball player, he's an obnoxious ass who doesn't care about anyone but himself." She retaliated, staring Nathan in the eyes. "Now I have History." She hurried off, not once looking back.

"She's actually telling the truth." Nathan sighed.

"And to think I was helping you. Haley doesn't treat anyone like that, so what the hell did you do to her?" Brooke demanded, her arms crossed over, covering her 'NOFX' t-shirt.

"It was last spring, Peyton and Lucas had just started dating and me and Haley had started meeting at the Rivercourt, unexpected. I kissed her one evening and after that we lay on the Rivercourt, watching the stars. We both fell asleep and then I woke up. It was the morning and she looked so peaceful. I wrote a note and went to my car, waiting for her to wake up and find the note before I drove off." Nathan explained. "The following week, I was dating Melissa Jones. I couldn't let my rep down, as beautiful and kind and thoughtful as she is. We'd bonded, I got to know stuff about her and I blew it. She deserves someone better." Nathan sighed.

"You're right, she does need someone better than _you." _Brooke hissed, before picking up her bag and her book and stormed off. The bell rang and Nathan grabbed his stuff and walked to his Maths class.

"I hope you're ready for a surprise pop quiz!" His teacher announced. He sat down and groaned. He was going to fail. Again.

-x-

Haley was in the girls bathroom, reapplying her make-up. She had wiped away the smudged make-up and gotten rid of her tear stains.

"Boys suck." She said to herself, as she picked up her shoulder bag and left the room.

"Hi Haley." She heard a male voice behind her. She spun and saw Lucas Scott smiling at her.

"So, you don't speak to me for six months and all of a sudden you're talking to me like we're best pals." Haley sneered.

"Woah." Lucas said, holding his hands up in defeat. "I only came to give this to you." He said, passing her a folded sheet, with Brooke wrote on it. "Please hand it to her"

"That makes it even worse." She said. "Tell Karen, I'll be round the café later to pick my shifts up again." She told him, before walking away.

"Since when did you become so difficult?" Lucas asked her.

"You wouldn't know if I was difficult or not, because we're not best friends anymore." She spoke. "You left me for a bitch." She said, poking him in the chest. "You left, Mouth, Skills, Junk and Fergie." She said, as a crowd began to form. "And you left them to be popular. Thats why. And you got your wish Lucas Scott. You got it and you neglected your so called best friends!" She said, trying not to cry infront of him. "Maybe its a phase or maybe it's because Peyton told you not to." She said, "But whatever it is. I wish it had never, had happened." She whispered, before walking away. Pushing through the crowd, until Brooke pulled her into a hug.

"Let's go, Hales." She said leading her away, sending a death glare to Lucas.

"Haley!" He shouted, but Peyton pulled him away. "I need to go see her." He said to her.

"If you want to go after her, you can. But our relationship is done." She hissed, staring him in the eyes. He looked at her, debating in his mind. Before running off, towards where Haley had disappeared. "We are done, Lucas Scott!" Peyton shouted, before regretting it.

"Haley?!" He shouted, as he saw Brooke and Haley sat in the quad.

"Beat it, you ass!" Brooke shouted at him, as she held Haley close. He ran over and stood at the table.

"I'm sorry Haley." He said, he looked at the sobbing girl and realised that she was the only one who had stuck by him when he joined the basketball team. But then Peyton came and he was gone. "I should never have left you for Peyton. You were my best friend. I tried to love Peyton, you know I've had the hots for her for years. She's a bitch. And I know that now. If it means that we'll never be best friends again, then I'll be okay. As long as we're at least friends. I was a dumbass for leaving you."

"You sure are a dumbass." Haley finally mumbled. "But this is your new life. This is mine. Maybe Lucas, this is how it is meant to be." She spoke. "Maybe it isn't. But time will tell us the answer." She said, as she stood up and hugged Lucas. "I've missed you. But _you _need to realise who _you _are first." She said as she looked him in the eye and walked off to the bathrooms again.

"The wise words of Haley James." Brooke smiled. "I got your note, I'll see you tonight." She smiled, before walking off to Haley with their stuff.

_'Brooke Davis is something else' _He thought, he looked at his watch and decided to ditch the last part of English. It could wait.

-x-

"So, how long have you and Peyton been dating?" Brooke said, as she continued to type their essay.

"We had been dating for around 6 months until today." Brooke looked at him. "She told me if I ran after Haley, then we were done." He paused. "To be honest, I'm glad I did. I never knew how much of a bitch she was until I had dated her." He sighed.

"Done!" Brooke exclaimed. She pressed the 'Save' button and turned to speak to Lucas. "I'm sorry." She said, "It must be hard ending a relationship after that long." She related.

"I have a gut instinct that I did the right thing." He smiled.

"Can you keep smiling?" Brooke asked, he looked at her strangely. "I'm bored of the brooding face, Broody." She said, getting up and laying next to him on the bed.

"Broody?" He asked looking at her.

"Your new nickname." She smiled, looking at him.

"Then yours is Cheery." He said.

"Why Cheery?" She asked, still smiling.

"You're always smiling, with your little dimples on display." He told her, she automatically brought her hands to her face, covering her dimples. Lucas pulled them away. "Don't cover them, they suit you." Brooke hid her face as she blushed.

"Can you take me to the Rivercourt?" She asked.

"Why?" He said, looking at her get up.

"Haley missed it on the tour." Brooke explained.

"Let's go then." He said, opening the door. They walked down the road together, Brooke had pulled her MP3 out and they were listening to 'NOFX'. "I still can't believe your into rock and punk music!" Lucas said, as they reached the Rivercourt.

"What can I say, I have a good taste in music." She said, shrugging. She took the basketball from Lucas' hands, aimed and threw it. Nothing but net.

"And you're good at basketball?" He said, looking at he celebratory dance.

"No, that was just luck!" She said.

"Well, well, well." They heard behind them, causing them to both spin and look.

"Hi Mouth!" Brooke beamed, Haley had introduced them ages ago and they had a few lessons together.

"You know Mouth?" Lucas asked, turning to look at her. She nodded.

"Hi Brooke." Mouth said, as Brooke pulled him into a hug.

"You going to introduce me to your posse?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is Skills, Junk and Fergie." He introduced them all.

"Nice to meet you, Girlie." Skills said. "You too, Luke." He said, giving him a bro hug. "It's good to see you returned home."

"Home?" Brooke questioned, looking a Lucas again.

"This is where basketball started for me." He told her.

"Wait, so this is where the Lucas Scott basketball legend started!" Brooke said, acting all excited, obviously filled with sarcasm.

"I like this girlfriend of yours, Luke." Skills said.

"We're not dating." They both said in sync.

"Future girlfriend then." He said. "Are going to play or what?"

"We're playing." Lucas said. Mouth and Brooke sat at the bleachers, Skills and Lucas versus Junk and Fergie.

"What is Luke doing?" Peyton whispered to Bevin.

"Playing basketball, duh." Bevin whispered back. "Woah, who's the hottie?" She asked, pointing at Skills.

"I don't know." Peyton hissed.

"Sorry." Bevin sighed.

-x-

Lucas and Brooke were walking to Karen's Café after Skills and Lucas won 28- 25 against Junk and Fergie.

"Hi Hales!" Brooke exclaimed, as Lucas held the door open for them.

"Hi Brooke, hi Luke." She was much perkier than before.

"Hi Haley."

"Hi Lucas!" Karen exclaimed as she walked out of the kitchen, she spotted Brooke standing next to her son. "Who's this?"

"This is Brooke, a friend of mine." Lucas introduced her. "Brooke, this my mom, Karen." Karen and Brooke shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you, Karen." Brooke beamed. Karen liked Brooke already.

"Mom, if you want me, Hales and Brooke will close up." Lucas offered.

"Okay, see you at home in a bit, Luke." She said. "Nice to meet you, Brooke. Bye Haley!" She said as she left.

"Your Mom is so nice!" Brooke said, as she got a cloth and started wiping down tables.

"Not when she's strict!" Lucas moaned. They all laughed and quickly closed up.

"Brooke, me and you can walk home right? We're on the same road." Haley said.

"Yep." Brooke said, happily.

"Are you sure you don't need some sort of muscle to help you?" Lucas asked, in a joking way.

"You're right, I'll call Skills!" Brooke joked, as she put her arms around both them. "Our new friendship is blossoming already." She smiled.

"Hi Luke." Someone said behind them. They all spun to see Peyton there.

"Me and Hales are gunna go. See you Luke!" Brooke said, as Haley and Brooke both hugged Lucas and walked off.

"Hi Peyton." Lucas said, blankly.

"I didn't meant to end us. If never had to happen!" Peyton said, she needed Lucas for her to be able to get the Autumn Dance Queen.

"Look, Peyton. You were right to end us. We don't wor-" He was cut of by her lips on his.

"I love you, Luke." She lied. Lucas moved his face close to her ear.

"I know you're lying, Sawyer." He whispered, before spinning away and walking off.

"I AM NOT LYING! I LOVE YOU LUCAS!" She shouted.

"You may be telling the truth." He stopped and turned to look at her. "I just don't love you." He answered. He went to walk on, but she pulled him back.

"Please, listen to me Luke!" She cried, fake tears running down her cheeks. "I love you." She said, as she kissed him on the lips and stepped back. "I need you to know that." Lucas looked away and gulped.

"Goodbye Sawyer." He said.

"Bye Luke." She croaked. "I lied." She said, looking down. She saw his shadow walk off and she took off in the opposite way.

-x-

_Dear Diary,_

_Tree Hill is well...it's interesting. So much drama, yet such loving people. _

_Haley and me, well. I feel as though we are more or less best friends all_

_ready. Even if other people disagree. Lucas is so much nicer without _

_Peyt-Whore connected to his hip. Nathan is afraid of opening his heart_

_up, I think he is scared that after his incident with Haley. There is no_

_future for their relationship. Peyton, Peyton, Peyton. She's hiding behind _

_someone she doesn't want to be. Why she is doing it? I don't know._

_Maybe she's insecure? Maybe it's because she had a bad past. Maybe it_

_is for someone to notice her?_

_I like Tree Hill. I like my new friends: Haley, Lucas, Mouth, Skills, Junk _

_and Fergie. I like my new life and I hope Tree Hill will always be my home._

_California was like no one cared for me. Here. I already have people looking_

_out form me. I feel safe, secure and well...wanted._

_Tree Hill is my new home._

_Brooke Davis_

_Diary 1_

* * *

_Le end of the chapter_

_What do you all think?_

_Billie _

_xxxx_


	2. Don't Let Guilt And Lies Take Over You

Hope you liked the first chapter.

* * *

**_Season One, Episode Two_**

**_Don't Let Guilt And Lies Take Over Your Life._**

_"As I was once told, 'People who are meant to be together_

_ always find their way in the end.' My friend Brooke Davis_

_ told me this line after I told her about Peyton confessing_

_her **love** to me. After I told her, I didn't love her she told _

_me she was lying, she didn't love me. Maybe **the one** _

_hasn't walked into my life yet. Maybe I just have to be _

_patient. Or maybe she has and I don't know it at all."_

**_-Lucas Scott_**

Haley James is walking down the hall ways to her locker. She spots Nathan walking past her. They lock eyes and then look away.

"Feeling guilty, Hales?" Brooke asked, as she and Lucas joined Haley.

"No." She mumbled. As she releases the lock off of her locker, she opens it and a folded A4 piece of paper falls out. Lucas picks it up and passes it to her. She opens it and sighs. "Yes."

"Yes what?" Lucas asks.

"I feel guilty." She sighs, passing them the letter. It read:

**Name: Nathan Scott**

**Mark: F**

"Can't you just give him another tutor?" Brooke asked, passing the sheet back.

"I guess." Haley muttered. "I'm going to go find Sarah. See you two." She said, as she walked off.

"Guilt really changes her." Brooke said, as they walked to their homeroom.

"I've never seen her that guilty since she said no to Joey Twist, this guy who asked her to middle school prom. He had a huge crush on her and he was spotty and a big slob." Lucas told Brooke, who snorted. Quickly covering her mouth. "Did you just snort?" She blushed, as she sat down in the desk next to Lucas'.

"I only do it rarely." She lied.

"Sure." He replied, smiling at her.

-x-

"Nathan!" Haley shouted, as she jogged across the quad to the table where Nathan sat with a range of math books around him. "I've got you a tutor!"

"You're going to tutor me?" He said, his face lighting up.

"Actually, Sarah Woods is!" She said, sitting opposite him.

"Oh," He said, looking back at the books. "Look, I'm sorry about the kiss and-"

"It's in the past. Forget about it."She said.

"Yeah, but I never actually apologised, so here it goes. I'm-"

"Just shut it." Haley snapped. "I don't care. You didn't care about me and I don't care about you!" She raised her voice. "You left me. Alone. Then dated a whore. How do you think my heart was? Oh right, you didn't fucking care about me. So, you know what. I won't fucking care about you!" She said, rapidly blinking away the tears. He got up and walked over to her.

"Hales-" Nathan started.

"Don't 'Hales' me." She said, pushing him back. "I don't need your ass following me." She hissed, as she ran off.

"You dickhead!" Brooke shouted, as she ran after Haley. "HALEY!" She shouted, as she watched her drive off. She heard two sets of feet behind her. One was Nathan's, the other were Lucas'. "She's gone." Turning to Nathan she jabbed him hard in the chest. "What the hell did you do to her?" She persisted.

"Nothing. I tried to apologise." Nathan stammered.

"You should have done that a good six months ago, you asshole!" She began to walk to her next class. "Why are both the Scott boys, ass'?" She threw over her shoulder before she walked off.

"Well done, Nathan." Lucas said to his brother.

"I was apologising." Nathan said, stepping close to his brother.

"Apologising?" Lucas said, pushing him back. "For what?"

"Something that isn't to do with you." Nathan said, as he stormed off to his car.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Lucas shouted.

"Home." Nathan shouted back and drove off.

"Luke?" A female voice was heard from behind him.

-x-

Haley was laying on her sofa with a tub of ice cream, watching the 'Titanic'.

_'I won't let go, Jack.' _Rose said on the tv screen.

"But she does! Lying whore!" Haley mumbled at the tv screen, taking a huge spoonful of her chocolate ice cream.

"Hi Hales." Brooke said, as she let herself in. She looked at the tv screen and sighed. "I thought we said we were going to watch depressing films together?"

"Sorry." Haley said. Brooke ran and got herself a spoon and joined Haley on the couch. "Why can't boys be like they are in movies?" Haley said, leaning her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"I don't know why, Hales. I wish I did." Haley's phone rang and Brooke picked it up. "Brooke Davis speaking for Haley James." Brooke chimed. She passed it to Haley. "It's Sarah Wood."

"What? You're moving!...You're leaving Nathan for me? What about Paris and Michael?...Fine." She said, hanging up. "Guess who Nathan's new tutor is?" She said, groaning.

"You?" Brooke double checked.

"Ughhh." Haley said, as she lay back onto the sofa.

-x-

"Listen to me, Luke!" Peyton said, as she followed him.

"Look, leave me alone." He said, as he quickened his pace.

"We need eachother." She said, pulling him back.

"In what way?" He said, turning around.

"I can get you scouts." She blurted out, a bad lie. She walked up closer to him, "And this way, we can finally realise our love for eachother."

"Look Peyton-" He started.

"No. Don't 'Look Peyton' me. You are the one who needs to look. I need you. I found something out yesterday and well, here it goes... I'm pregnant and it's yours." She stammered, tears running down her cheeks.

"Wait. You're-" She nodded. "We're seventeen." He whispered.

"I love you, Luke. I want us to have this baby. Together." She said.

"But we're not even together." He said.

"But, I want us to be together!" Peyton said, grabbing hold of both hands. "I want us to work." She said, pulling his hands to her lips. "Please." She said, as a tear dropped onto his hand. He pulled her into a hug, holding her closely.

"I won't let you do this alone." He whispered into her hair. She pulled back and their lips connected. No spark. No attraction. No electric shock. A kiss that meant nothing to either of them.

"Thank you." She whispered, clutching his polo shirt collar and crying into his chest.

I won't let you do this alone." He said, holding her close.

"Hi Luke!" Brooke called, only seeing the back of him. He turned around and Peyton stood next to him, holding his hand. "Sawyer." Brooke said, looking at Lucas.

"She's-" Lucas was cut off.

"So you went back for the bitch. Why am I not surprised." Brooke said, rolling her eyes and beginning to walk off.

"Brooke! Wait!" He ran off, disconnecting his hand with Peyton. "Listen to me." He said, turning her around. "She's pregnant."

"Oh." Brooke said. "Good luck." She stammered and walked away.

"But, Brooke!" He shouted after her.

"C'mon Luke, lets go to class." Peyton said from behind him, he looked back. Then looked at Brooke.

"Lets go." He said, putting an arm around Peyton's back and led her to Calculus.

-x-

"Haley!" Brooke shouted across the hallway. Running over to her best friend.

"Hello to you to, Brookie." Haley said, still upset about earlier.

"Peyton's pregnant!" Brooke whispered to Haley.

"What?" Haley said, closing her locker door and then leaning on it.

"She's preggers and Lucas is dating her again." She hissed.

"Is he sure it's even his?" Haley said, as they began walking to their class.

"Well, she is a whore." Brooke said, shrugging. As they got to the door, they stopped. Face to face with Lucas and Peyton.

"Brooke, can I talk to you after lesson?" Lucas said. Brooke rolled her eyes and walked into the classroom.

"That's a no by the way." She threw over her shoulder as she sat down.

"C'mon Brooke." He said, sitting in his usual seat next to her. "Look, Brooke."

"I thought you were different. The type of guy that didn't shove his sex life at everyone." She hissed at him, then leaning down to retrieve her books from her bag.

"She was my first." He admitted. She looked up at him and glared.

"Wouldn't you have been safer?" She sighed and turned back to her books. "Do you even know if it's yours." She blurted out, immediately regretting it. "I didn't mean that."

"I trust her. It's mine." He hissed, before getting up and leaving the room. Brooke sighed and leant back in her chair.

"Pssst!" Mouth whispered from across the room at Brooke. She turned round and was hit by a paper note. He nodded his head at her and she opened it.

_Brooke,_

_Bevin told Skills that Peyton was faking the baby_

_to get Lucas back. It was all part of some plan._

_You need to tell Haley, Luke's heart is only going_

_to get broken._

_Mouth :) _

Brooke's eyes widened as she read the note and then she looked at Mouth and he nodded. She crossed out her name and wrote 'Haley' before passing it back to her. Haley opened it, read it and then gasped loudly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Sorry. Forgot to study for the pop quiz in English today." She rambled. Tim stood up.

"We had a pop quiz in English." He started to panic. Haley nodded at him. "I have to go study!" He said, running out of the room.

-x-

Brooke stood up and left the classroom. Haley hurried up beside her.

"I understand how worried and pissed off you are." Haley began.

"We're going to leave it and let him find out himself." Brooke said, walking off leaving Haley behind.

"Haley!" Lucas shouted from behind her, "Where's Brooke?" He asked. She turned around.

"Peyton's lying about the baby." Haley stated, she needed to tell him.

"Here we go again." Lucas groaned. "Mouth just said the same thing. She's my girlfriend and I'm going to help her through the pregnancy." He said, looking at Haley.

"Bevin and Peyton came up with the idea and now she-"

"I don't care what you think Haley!" He retaliated. "I know that Peyton is pregnant with my child and because of that, I will be there for her one hundred percent of the way. I don't care Haley. You and Brooke can go do the heck whatever you want. Peyton would not lie about something this big!" He shouted 'big' and then stormed off. Haley following after him.

"Don't you dare come crying back to me, Lucas Scott when she admits that she's lying to you!" Haley stopped walking and turned around, storming off to English. She was just coming up to the janitors closet, when an arm pulled her in. "Nathan?" She said, when she saw the shadowy figure of his body.

"Hi Hales." He said, she shivered as he whispered her name. "Look about earlier, I'm-"

"Don't worry about it." Haley whispered.

"I have though. I've worried about it since those six months ago. I'm scared of opening up my heart. When I kissed you at at the Rivercourt I felt fireworks and electric shocks and I freaked out a little, I guess. But Haley. I never meant to upset you." He whispered, moving closer to her.

"And I...didn't" She lied, "Look, I need to go to-" Nathan's soft lips touched hers, interrupting her sentence. Nathan moved his hands to her waist and Haley put her arms around his neck. He pulled away slowly. "to English." She whispered. She had felt the fireworks and electric shocks in the kiss, the same thing that Nathan had felt. "I'll see you in the tutor centre." She said quickly, before hurrying out of the closet.

"Who gave you kinky sex, Hales?" Brooke asked, her eyebrow raised at the heavy breathing Haley.

"Still a virgin." Haley said,

"That makes two of us!" Brooke smiled, as she and Haley walked into the classroom. Nathan then slowly exited the closet, Peyton smirked from her locker, witnessing it all. She smirked and walked up to Nathan.

"You and Tutor Girl." She stated, with which he gave her a look. "I saw you both exit the janitors closet. Something kinky went on." She beamed, leaning into Nathan's arm.

"It was nothing, I was talking to her about tutoring me." He began, "Now Peyton." He said, changing the conversation topic. "Are you really pregnant?" He asked, turning to look at her.

"Why would I lie about something like this?" Peyton said to him, stopping in her tracks.

"I didn't mean it like that, just-"

"Sure you didn't Nathan." She muttered, quick pacing across the quad.

"Peyton!" Nathan shouted.

"Go to hell, Nathan!" She shouted over her shoulder.

-x-

"Hi Karen!" Brooke beamed, as she walked in to meet Haley.

"Hi Brooke." Karen smiled at the brunette. "How may I help you?" She asked, as the young girl sat on a stool

"I couldn't help but notice the 'Help Wanted' sign. Is the spot taken?" Brooke asked.

"Can you start now?" Karen asked, noticing the big basketball and cheerleading crowd.

"It's match day." Brooke sighed, as she walked around the counter and grabbed an apron. Picking up a note pad, "This should be fun." She mumbled. She walked over to Lucas and Peyton's table. "Hi, what can I get you?" She said, with no enthusiasm.

"A nicer waitress." Peyton smirked, with which Brooke replied with a sarcastic smile. Lucas shot Peyton a look and she sighed. "I'll have a chocolate chip muffin." She said. Brooke turned to Lucas.

"I'm alright." He said, she nodded and walked to give Karen the order. She placed the muffin down and turned back, walking to the counters she was hit by chocolate chips. She turned around, to see each and every cheerleader and basketball player with a chocolate chip muffin. Every single one, except Lucas and Nathan. She looked at Haley, who had also had them thrown at her. Karen looked at the two embarrased girls and stood in.

"Get out of here! Every single one of you!" She shouted, "If you treat them like that, expect to be treated badly back!" All of them got up and left, leaving Lucas, Nathan and Peyton. "You to, Peyton." Karen said.

"Come on, Luke." She said, trying to walk out with him.

"I'm staying," He said, "See you at the match." She looked back at Karen, Brooke, Lucas, Haley and Nathan, before leaving. Nathan looked at Haley and raised his eyebrows.

"Shoot." Haley said, whipping off her apron. "I forgot we had a tutoring session." She then looked at Karen. "Can I go, I'll be back in half an hour." She said to Karen.

"Go ahead, enjoy your evening. I'm closing early." Karen smiled.

"Thanks." Haley smiled and the pair left.

"Lucas. You can close up." She said, tossing him a mop. "Clean up after your own team." She said.

"I'll help." Brooke smiled, "I have nothing else to do." She said.

"Go ahead," She smiled. "See you at the match." She said, as she left.

"Peyton's lying." Brooke said, as she cleaned down a table.

"The third person to tell me this." Lucas groaned, as he mopped the floor.

"And you don't believe us?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"Honestly, my heart does. My mind is telling me that I should trust my girlfriend." Lucas sighed, "But I don't."

"You need to confront her about it." She smiled weakly, "You don't love her. She doesn't love you." She stated, before turning back to clean the tables. "If you're meant to be she'll come back. People who are meant to be always find their way in the end." Brooke said.

"Who knew Brooke Davis gave good advice?" Lucas joked, Brooke turned around and saw Lucas with his back to her. She ran and jumped onto his back.

"Take your comment back!" She shouted, holding onto his back. He carried on mopping the floor with her on his back, a smile on his face matching . "Take it back." She jumped down, "Hello!" She shouted in his ear.

"Ow!" He said, holding a hand to his ear.

"Take it back." She said, her arms crossed but her face had a huge grin.

"How about...no?" He said.

"That's it!" She began to run at him, but he had dropped the mop and threw her over his shoulder. "No fair!" She pouted.

"You are really light." He commented, as he walked around the café. She hit his back.

"My blood is rushing to my head! Let me go!" She was shouting. He held her feet with his hands and held her head just above the bucket of mop water.

"Say 'Lucas Scott is amazing and Brooke Davis doesn't give good advice'." He said.

"They're both lies." She said, crossing her arms. He held her closer to the mop water.

"Lucas Scott is amazing and Brooke Davis doesn't give good advice!" She shouted. He put her down and she stumbled. "All the blood has gone to my head." She moaned, holding her head. He looked at the clock.

"Shit!" He mumbled. "We need to hurry. I have to be at the match in twenty minutes." He said, mopping the floor again.

"Pass me the keys." He looked at her. "Let me finish up. Go to the match." She smiled.

"Only if you promise to show up." He said, dangling the key infront of her.

"Deal." She sighed, taking the key. "See you there." He left the café and she hurried up with the cleaning.

-x-

"That's a three pointer from Nathan Scott, number 23 for the Tree Hill Ravens!" Mouth speaks into his portable microphone. He was sat in between Brooke and Skills.

"When does this end?" Brooke moaned, leaning on Haley's shoulder. "I had to move my dancing back."

"You go. I'll tell Lucas you were here. Maybe you could come to Nathan's after party. Be my plus one!" Haley begged, Brooke looked at her confused. "Nathan got a B on his last pop quiz, so he's forcing me to come."

"I'll see you there." Brooke smiled, walking off.

"It is time for the games final free throw!" Mouth exclaimed happily into his microphone. "If Lucas Scott, number 3 on the Tree Hill Ravens scores a three point in this shot. It will be the winning throw!" He announced. "The Ravens would have won their first game of the season!" He paused. "I'm here with Haley James and this is what she has to say." He said, holding the microphone to her mouth. She looked at him and then at the microphone.

"Well done?" She said, questionably. Everyone was watching Lucas Scott, he bounced the ball in his hands before aiming up at the basket. He jumped and the ball was released from his hands.

_"Sometimes you fail. Things don't go as planned._

_Lies are unfolded and you are left guilty and friend-_

_less. Sometimes your wishes come true. What you_

_wished to happen, happens. And all the lies you told _

_are never discovered. What if sometimes your lies_

_are undiscovered for ages? And the people you tell_

_that you love, you don't. And the person you do _

_love, doesn't understand your feelings towards them._

_Some people just don't understand their feelings to_

_others. Sometimes, it takes something dramatic to _

_make them understand. _

_**Tree Hill** is home for some and will be for years."_

**_-Brooke Davis_**

* * *

Episode 2, done. Comment, rate and favourite.

Suggestions would be amazeee 3

Billieee

xxxxxxx


	3. Lies Uncovered

_**Season One, Episode Three**_

_**Lies uncovered**_

_"One chance. To begin the season well,  
to make an impression, to succeed, to  
reveal the truth, to discover the true  
heart of one person. That one chance  
can be blown by one miss. Release the  
lies, reveal the truth. Don't let someone  
your not, take over the person you want  
to be. One last chance."_

**-Haley James**

The ball bounced off the side and hit the wooden floor. Cheering from the opponents team filled the gym and Lucas' guilt ridden face took over his hopeful one. He scanned the crowd for a certain brunette, but his gaze was broken by a curly blonde.

"You were amazing, babe." Peyton says, pecking his cheek. She was wearing a wide smile.

"Thank you." He said, looking for Brooke again.

"Who are you looking for?" Peyton said, looking in his direction.

"Haley said she was coming." He lied, blankly.

"She made a show, so did Brooke." She watched his face brighten. She hit him on the chest. "I can not believe you, Lucas Scott!"

"Woah, woah, woah. Calm down." He said, bringing her into a hug.

"How can I keep calm if you like Brooke!" She said, raising her voice. A crowd began to form.

"I don't like her." He hisses.

"Sure. And I'm pregnant!" She shouts and then puts a hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry." She whispers. He stares at her, as though he was going to cry himself. He spun and walked off, the crowd creating a split for him to walk through. "LUKE!" She screamed, tears streaming down her face. She tried to run towards him, but Nathan pulled her into a hug. She sunk into his chest, crying. Haley watched as Lucas stormed out of the gym. She wanted to go after him but he didn't believe her, she told him when he found out that he would have to survive alone. She saw that Nathan was now alone and ran over to him.

"Well done for losing!" She beamed, he smiled back at her.

"Usually losing a match would make me flip but today, it still bothers me but I'm not affected that much." He said, putting an arm around her shoulder. They walked out of the gym together, catching the eye of one Peyton Sawyer.

-x-

"Brooke, we need to ace this dance move by next week so that we can make sure it will work with the rest of your routine!" Brooke's coach yelled at her across the hall. Brooke had been working her butt off for two hours. "You know what. Go home, we'll practice all day tomorrow!" She shouted, turning the lights off and leaving the studio.

"Great." Brooke sighed, before grabbing her bag and throwing on her hoodie. She looked at her phone for text messages and looked at a message from Haley.

'She told him.' It read, obviously about Peyton and Lucas, she sighed and got into her blue golf. She drove off down to the Rivercourt and got out of the car to see a brooding blonde, attempting to throw some free throws.

"You alright?" She asked, he ignored her. He missed the hoop and it bounced in front of Brooke and she caught it.

"She lied to me. My whole world would have changed if that was real." He stammered, "I could have lost my chance at basketball and-" But he was cut off by a hug from Brooke.

"She's a conniving bitch who just wanted to see someone hurt." Brooke whispered, holding the blonde close. She pulled back and looked him in the eye. "You do not need her. You are Lucas Scott, future star of an NBA team. She was just the river blocking your way to your future." Brooke whispers, she looks down at her feet but her head is lifted up by Lucas' hand and then his lips are on hers. She sunk into his arms, his hands on her waist and hers had wrapped themselves around his neck.

"Told you they'd end up dating!" Skills shouted across the tarmac, Brooke and Lucas jumping apart instantly. They looked at Mouth, Skills and Jimmy Edwards. Mouth was giving Skills a twenty dollar bill, whilst Jimmy held his and Mouth's microphones and recorder. Brooke blushed and Lucas ran a hand through his hair.

"I better go show my face at Nathan's party." Brooke said, trying to escape as quickly as she could. "I'll call you."She smiled at Lucas and jumped into her car. Lucas grinned and looked at Skills,

"What?" He asked.

"Lucas and Brooooke," Mouth and Skills sang, "Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They both laughed and Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Too scared to admit that you won't get girlfriends." He said, throwing a jump shot.

"Actually, I have a date with Bevin Mirskey. "Skills retaliated smugly. "Mouth here, is the Lone Ranger." Mouth laughed and smiled at the name. Jimmy felt and looked out of place, so he sat on the bleachers, watching the three bestfriends chat. He walked off into the night, he wasn't needed no more.

"Who is _that!" _Mouth said, looking at a red headed girl who was jogging past the Rivercourt.

"Beats me, never seen the girl here, ever." Skills said, as they each watched her jog off. "But she is _fine!"_ Skills smirked. Lucas elbowed him in the chest and threw the ball at him.

"Anyway, back to Lucas and Brooke here." Mouth said, turning to face Lucas.

"I kissed her, that's it." Lucas shrugged, lying.

"Just a kiss?" Skills said, raising an eyebrow. "Sure. Ask the girlie out already! We all knew it would happen!" Skills spun to look at Mouth, holding his hand out. "10 bucks please." He said, watching Mouth fumble around for a 10 dollar note. He felt it press down in his hand and smirked.

"You bet on it!?" Lucas, said, taking the ball from his grasp and shooting a three pointer.

"Of course we bet on it!" Mouth exclaimed, "Jimmy was included!" Mouth looked back to see no Jimmy.

"Where'd he go?" Lucas asked. Skills shrugged.

"Beats me." He paused, "Let's play some ball!" He shouted and Mouth walked over to the bleachers and began to commentate on the game.

-x-

Brooke walked into Dan Scott's beach house by the time that party was in full swing.

"Brooke!" Haley shouted across the room. "Thank God you came!" She said, flinging her arms around Brooke's neck. "I've been sitting outside with my legs in the pool for ages trying to keep out of the way of everyone!" She shouted above the music.

"Lets go back out! It's crazy in here!" Brooke shouted, pulling Haley through the crowd. They exited into the garden and lay down on some sun loungers.

"How was dancing then, Brookie?" Haley said, looking towards her.

"Well, let's say I'm down at the studio all day tomorrow." She sighs, as she was about to speak, Nathan came out calling Haley's name slurring his words.

"Hello Haley." He slurred, leaning over the side of her and kissing her on the lips. Brooke watched as Haley pulled away. Putting her hands on his chest and pushing him up a bit.

"Woah, someone's drunk." She commented.

"Ahem." Brooke said, clearing her throat. Nathan looked up at her.

"Sorry Brooke, want some action too?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"No thank you, Hot Shot." He shrugged and turned back to Haley.

"Not now, Nathan." Haley said, sternly so he pecked her cheek and went back into the house.

"Okay, details. Now." Brooke said, sitting up.

"Well, urmm. How do I explain this." Haley started. "Nathan and me are well, urmm-"

"Non-exclusive?" Brooke asked, smirking at the blonde.

"I guess." Haley blushed.

"Why not date him, exclusively?" Brooke asked, simply.

"Because, I don't trust that he won't be embarrassed to be seen with Tutor Girl." Haley sighed, lying back.

"If he really likes you, give him a chance." Brooke said, she saw Haley's face fall so she changed the conversation topic. "Lucas kissed me tonight." Haley's eyes snapped towards her.

"He what!" She said, beaming a smile.

"I went to the Rivercourt to see if he was there and he was. So, I told him that Peyton wasn't worth it and that she was just blocking his path to the future. He was heart broken, Hales. Then his lips were on mine and it was just full of-"

"Fireworks." They both said at the same time and laughed. All of a sudden, every member of the basketball team ran and jumped into the water, all apart from Nathan, who picked Haley up from behind and threw her in, jumping in behind her! Brooke laughed in her lounger, before getting up to help Haley out. She pulled Haley's arm but Peyton pushed her from behind and she flipped into the water.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Brooke heard Peyton speak and swam to the side, climbing out. All the boys had moved out from the centre of the pool and watched Brooke stand infront of Peyton.

"I cannot BELIEVE what you did to Lucas!" Brooke said, pushing her back. "His heart was in pieces and yet you dragged him along!" She exclaimed.

"Anything else you want to add?" Peyton said, hands on hips flipping her hair back.

"Yeah." Brooke stopped. "Slut." Peyton charged at Brooke and they both went into the water. Hair pulling. Bitch slaps. Pull downs. All the boys cheered them on, until Haley sent Nathan a look and Nathan broke it up, holding Peyton back.

"How dare you call me that!" Peyton screamed, trying to grab at Brooke, but Nathan held her firmly.

"How dare you treat him like that!" Brooke roared back, she swam over to Peyton slapped her once more before getting out and storming off. Haley got up and ran after her.

"Brooke!" She shouted. Brooke had her arms crossed and head down as she stormed off. She bumped into Lucas who had just arrived.

"Sorry," She mumbled before walking past him.

"Brooke?" Lucas said, turning to face her. Haley stood next to him. "What happened?" He asked Haley.

"Your ex-fucking girlfriend, that's what." She stated before walking to Brooke's car and getting in. Lucas jogged over and knocked on Brooke's side. She rolled down the window.

"I'm sorry for-"

"It was you. It was her. I just, I have to go." She said, before winding the window up and driving off.

"Where is she?" Peyton's voice echoed down the drive.

"Gone." Lucas turned to look at her "And so am I." He said, turning around and walking to his truck.

"Wait, Luke!" Peyton said, following him. She touched his arm and turned around to face her instantly.

"Leave me alone, Peyton. You've done enough." He said, sternly before getting in his truck. She stood and watched him drive away and realised how much she had messed up. She felt Nathan put two arms around her and she broke down, tears rolled violently down her face.

"I can't believe what I did." She said, falling into his chest.

"It was a mistake, Peyton." Nathan said, rubbing her back. "Tell Luke that and maybe he'll understand." She looked up at Nathan.

"Thank you for sticking by me." She whispers.

"Your my Peyton, of course I would." He pulled her closer. "Let me get you a lift home." He said, pulling his phone out.

"NATHAN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Dan shouted, looking at his beach house. Nathan looked up and stepped away from Peyton.

"Urmm...welll." He tried to explain.

"Get everyone out." He spoke through gritted teeth. "NOW!" He roared, making Peyton and Nathan both jump. They ran into the house and turned off the music.

"EVERYONE OUT NOW!" Nathan shouted, but no one played attention. Dan strolled in and saw the party in full swing.

"HE SAID NOW!" Dan roared, everyone stopped and looked at him before running out. Dan strolled into the kitchen and came out with two bin bags, handing one each to Peyton and Nathan. "Get tidying." He smirked and walked off. Peyton and Nathan swapped looks and laughed, it wasn't the first time Dan had made them clean up after one of Nathan's parties.

-x-

Lucas knocked on Brooke's door, he had driven over straight from Nathan's. Haley opened the door and went to close it but Lucas stopped her.

"5 minutes." He simply asked, she rolled her eyes but let him in. She gave him directions to Brooke's room and he walked off to find her.

"Go 'way, Haley." Brooke muffled, Lucas opened the door and on the end of her bed.

"It's not, Haley." He said, looking around Brooke's red bedroom. A walk-in closet at the other end of the room was open and had shelves filled with records. She had posters of bands and dancers on her walls and on her bed side table was a picture of her and her mom and dad.

"What do you want, Luke?" She sighed, lifting the pillow off her head to reveal herself with no make up on. She looked beautiful in Lucas' eyes, all the time. Her hair was in a bun and the rest of her body was covered by a blanket.

"To check on you." He said and she smiled.

"I've never met a boy like you." She said, smiling. She sat up and swung her legs out from under the covers and sat next to Lucas. "You actually care about a girl." She sighs.

"Well, I've never met a girl who is as strong as you." He says, as she leans on him.

"Thanks for checking on me." Brooke said, she looked up at him and he looked down and smiled at her. Their lips connected and his hands moved to cup her face.

"Hey-" Haley said and she watched Brooke and Lucas pull away. "Sorry." She said, but nonetheless she sat down next to them.

"That's the second kiss to be interrupted!" Brooke groaned and then laughed.

"So are you two like?" Haley couldn't put the words together properly.

"If she wants." Lucas said, causing Brooke to grin.

"Only if he asks properly." She says, her nose in the air.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, will you be my girlfriend?" Lucas asks.

"Of course, you goof." She smiles as she kisses him. Then she turns to Haley. "Now, plan Naley is in action!" She exclaims, jumping up.

"Naley?" Lucas says, leaning back against the headboard, feet up on the bed.

"Nathan and Haley." She stats, Lucas' eyes snap to Haley who's looking at her feet.

"You're dating my asshole of a brother?" He asks.

"No." She manages to get out, "He kissed me and well...I-"

"Liked it!" Brooke smirked, then Brooke looked up at Lucas. "Your 'asshole' of a brother actually likes Hales, here. You should see the way he talks to her and acts around her and-" But Lucas cut her off.

"Okay, okay!" He says, surrendering to Brooke. "But don't be surprised if he has a broken nose if he ever breaks your heart, Hales." Haley smiled at him.

"I've missed this Lucas, can he stay permanently?" Haley said, as Brooke sat inbetween them.

"Yeah, I've dumped the old Lucas." He says, putting an arm around Brooke's waist.

"Good, keep it that way." Brooke smiled.

-x-

Peyton walked down the corridor, her hair was down, she was wearing a red 'Fall Out Boy' t-shirt with dark jeans. She spotted Lucas, Brooke and Haley by their lockers and hers. She walked over and her eyes connected with Brooke's.

"I'm sorry for how much I overracted yesterday night. I never meant to flip, but what I did to Lucas wasn't right and I feel so bad for what I said about it. I do care and what I did was idiotic and I only did it because I felt like I was losing him to you. But, me and him never connected like you and him are." She paused and looked down. "What I am trying to say is that I am really, really sorry for everything that I have done and trouble I've caused. I would like to be at least a friend towards the three of you." She said, smiling weakly. "And Haley, if you don't hurry up and start dating lovestruck Nathan then I'm going to push you into his arms!" Peyton joked and the four of them smiled. "So are we-"

"We're fine, Peyt." Brooke spoke up smiling, "It's nice to see the real you." Brooke smiled a giant smile. The bell rung and Peyton met with Nathan.

"I have Physics." Lucas groaned.

"Calculus." Brooke and Haley groaned in sync. Lucas gave Brooke a peck on the lips before watching her and Haley walk away with their arms linked.

"You're happy, right Brooke?" Haley asked, looking at her best friend.

"Happy as can ever be." Brooke beamed, they laughed together before turning the corner.

_"An impression was made, a  
game was lost. Was true love  
possibly found and has all hate  
been abolished? Was that one  
chance achieved or was it lost?  
Is life truly good or is there  
someone with revenge, revenge."_

**-Nathan Scott**


	4. Revenge Part 1

_The next four episodes/chapters will be focusing on this topic and the bold in today's intro will eventually come up. _

_**-x-**_

_**Season One, Episode Four**_

_**Revenge**_

_"Life was all good. People were  
all happy. Everyone except one,  
the one holding revenge inside  
them. The one who is going to  
make everyone pay. Pay for their  
misery. _

**"I can't believe you, Lucas Scott!" **

**"How could you, Peyton!"**

**"What is wrong with you, Nathan!"**

_Seven main people are  
happy and those seven people  
are about to go on a whirlwind of  
disaster."_  
**- Jimmy Edwards**

Brooke Davis and Lucas Scott were walking hand in hand down Tree Hill High's busy school corridor.

"So, what are doing tonight Boyfriend?" She had a wide grin on her face, dimples on full display.

"I was thinking of taking you out." He said leaning on his locker, pulling her against him.

"Where exactly?" Her hazel eyes looked up into his icy blue pair. The bell went and they had not broken eye contact. Lucas pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"It's a surprise." He whispered into her ear, before walking away, leaving Brooke Davis in the school corridor, alone.

"Hey Tig," Haley beamed, as she linked arms with Brooke.

"Hey Hales." Brooke replied, still wondering.

"Okay, what's with the day dreamy look today?" Haley said, her honey blonde hair was trailing over her left shoulder, a baby blue summer dress finished above her knee and a pair of white ballet flats occupied her feet.

"Lucas." Brooke almost whispered.

"Sure has taken you breath away," Haley laughed. Brooke rolled her eyes, though a smile played on her lips. Then Jimmy Edwards walked past the pair, his eyes were focused on the pair and then a smirk came upon his lips. Neither Brooke or Haley had noticed though, as they walked into homeroom together. Peyton Sawyer's emerald green eyes did notice him watching the best friends. She watched him walk off, her curly hair sat on both of her shoulders. Her soft leather jacket covered her 'Fall Out Boy' t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans occupied her legs. She walked off, taking one last look as he rounded the corner.

-x-

Brooke and Lucas walked across the quad to their usual table. Nathan and Haley were already there, Haley was giggling whilst Nathan seemed to be speaking.

"Go get a room." Brooke spoke as she sat next to Haley.

"Pfft." Haley spoke, nudging Brooke in the side. "You're one to talk." Which made Brooke roll her eyes.

"So, what were you talking about anyway?" Lucas says, sitting next to Brooke.

"Jimmy Edwards," Nathan began, focusing more on Brooke and Haley than Lucas.

"What about him?" Brooke said, leaning on Lucas.

"Peyton caught him staring at us earlier." Haley spoke, looking over at Nathan smiling. "Come on, Nate." She said, getting up. "See you two." She said, before walking off with Nathan towards the tutor centre. When they were out of sight, Nathan pulled her into one of the janitors closets. He pushed her against the wall and the two attacked eachothers lips. "Lock the door, Nate." Haley spoke breathlessly as she and Nathan made their way to the door.

"Done." Nathan spoke after he had fumbled with the lock. Then Nathan's back was against the wall and someone knocked on the door.

-x-

"Where the hell are they going?" Lucas laughed. "They're going to go shag in the closet aren't they."

"Well, that's a picture I never wanted in my mind." Brooke said, squirming a little. "Anyway, Haley's a little sissy virgin. Don't think she's giving that up any time soon."

"What about you, Brooke?" He asked, she was leaning against him and his arm was around her waist.

"I'm a virgin too." Brooke spoke, "Waiting for the right person and moment." She smiled, "Let's go find those two. They're not going to study." She said, jumping up and dragging Lucas with her. Lucas couldn't still understand how a girl like Brooke was still a virgin. He was sure that she had once had a boyfriend who she loved. That's why she's strange. He dragged her up to the janitors closet and knocked. They could hear some whispering and muttering before the lock sounded. Then Haley's head came out the door.

"Told you they were shagging in the closet!" Lucas hissed and then he chuckled.

"We weren't shagging." Haley hissed.

"Oh face it, you were fucking in the closet." Brooke whispered and when Haley went to oblige, Brooke pointed at her hair.

"We'll leave you to it." She grinned and walked off. Haley rolls her eyes and closes the door, then she leans on it and sighs. She looks up at Nathan, who's grinning. As he walks closer to her, the bell rings and she rolls her eyes. Quickly pulling her blonde locks into a ponytail, as usual Haley slips out of the closet first. Shortly followed by Nathan afterward. You couldn't really call it 'Friends with benefits' as they weren't exactly giving the benefit. But who knew.

-x-

"Please tell me you haven't taken Haley's virginity." Lucas said to his brother, as they went through their lockers.

"No, I haven't." Nathan mumbled, pulling a book out.

"Haley's a friend. I just don't want you to break her heart." Lucas spoke,

"Why are you speaking to me anyway?" Nathan began, "We don't talk."

"I'm willing to call a truce if you are." Lucas said, putting his arms up in defence.

"Whatever." Nathan spoke as they shut their lockers and began walking up to their cars.

"So, what is this thing with you and Hales anyway?" Lucas said, readjusting his backpack on his back.

"Non exclusive dating, I guess." Nathan said, walking towards his car.

"Just don't hurt her." Lucas called.

"I have no plans in doing so." Nathan said over his car, before climbing into the Audi.

"So Broody, is Haley no longer a virgin?" Brooke said, linking her arm with his.

"No she is one." Lucas said, leading her to his car.

"Clean teens," Brooke giggled, Lucas was leaning against his car and Brooke was against him. "What time should I be ready for my surprise, Broody?"

"How's five for you, Cheery?" Lucas asked, his hands around her waist, whilst her hands were around his neck.

"Shall I be all dressed up or dressed down?" She asks him, her head tilted slightly.

"Surprise me." He spoke, Brooke rolled her eyes and spotted Haley waiting.

"Haley's waiting for me, I better go." Brooke was about to go, when Lucas' lips were on hers. She melted into his arms and then pulled apart. "If this surprise is good, there'll be more." She spoke, walking over to Haley. It was her turn to tease.

"You little tease." Lucas whispered, before getting into his 4x4.

"You're unbelievable, Brooke." Haley smiled at her friend.

"So are you, Haley." Brooke said, opening the car door. "At least you're still a virgin." Brooke smirked and sat in her car. Haley opened the door and sat in.

"Your place?" Haley spoke,

"Yep, need to get ready for my surprise." Brooke smiled.

"Your closet it is." Haley spoke, rolling her eyes jokingly. They drove to Brooke's, as they came up to the red door a picture was taped too it. Haley pulled it off the door and looked at it. Brooke was smiling, her hair was red-brown colour, she wore light make up with a mint green top. She was with a boy, he had light brown hair and wore a smile, his arm around Brooke.

"What you got there, Hales?" Brooke asked, unlocking the door.

"Who's this, Brooke?" Haley said, causing Brooke to look away from unlocking the door. Haley had the picture in her hands, it was turned to face Brooke, who sighed.

"That's my ex." Brooke mumbled, before turning back towards the door.

"Brooke?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, opening the door and letting Haley in.

"You're going to have to tell me some day and I think today is the best." Brooke sighed.

"I'll tell you upstairs." She spoke, mouthing the word 'mother' and nodding towards the study door. Haley nodded and they made their way upstairs. Brooke sat on the floor, leaning against the door to her record wardrobe. Whilst Haley flopped onto Brooke's bed. The white door was shut.

"So." Haley began.

"He's the reason I left my old school." She spoke quietly, "We had been dating for 5 months. He was lovely. Kind. Considerate. But me being me, didn't want to lose my virginity to him, because as much as I loved him. He wasn't _the_ one for me." She paused, reliving the moments. "Our first date was during a meteor shower. We were sat in the park, with hundreds of other couples. We were on a picnic rug and had bought chocolate cake with us. We were known as the power couple, I was an outsider. But he was head of the football team. One night, we were listening to music whilst lounging about on my bed." She stopped, looking up at Haley. "We began making out, like we always do. But then. He began taking off the cardigan I was wearing. I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't. My brother was home and by the time that we were in our underwear, me struggling and telling him to stop. My brother barged into the room and rugby talked him off of me. I was shaking, for weeks on end. He was arrested." She was trying not to cry, "But every time I tried to step into the room, I had a panic attack. My shouting and screaming, him grinding up against me. The fact that his mouth touched mine and-" By this time Haley was sat next to Brooke, an arm around her pulling her into a hug.

"Shhh Brooke." Haley whispered, holding the fragile girl to her. "You're safe now."

"I'm sorry, Haley." Brooke whispered.

"It's fine, Brookie. You are home. You are safe. No one will harm you here." Brooke nodded, "Let's get you ready." Brooke nodded again and Haley helped her stand up. They picked Brooke out a simple outfit. She wore a dressy purple tank top with denim shorts that covered the top of her thighs. Her hair was down and in loose curls and she was wearing a pair of black converse on your feet. "There we go." Haley smiled, as the two best friends smiled into the mirror.

"I look-"

"Gorgeous." Haley smiled, Brooke pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks for letting me vent on you." Brooke smiled,

"I'm your best friend, it's part of the deal." Haley beamed, her arms linked with Brooke as they walked downstairs. "Brooke." Haley started.

"Mhmm," Brooke mumured as she sat on the sofa.

"Who do you think put the picture on the door?"

-x-

Lucas walked up to Brooke's front door, he was wearing a casual shirt with dark jeans. He had a bunch of Scarlett red roses in his hand. Using his other hand, he knocked on the door. Haley opened the door,

"All dressed up are we?" Haley spoke, a grin on her face.

"He dressed up?" Brooke's panicked voice came, she walked to the door and Lucas smiled.

"Well, doesn't my Girlfriend look beautiful." With this comment, Brooke blushed. "These are for you," He spoke, handing the flowers to her, which she took, smiling down at them. "They reminded of me of this beautiful girl, who lives behind the red door." He smiled and she smiled, their eyes connected. "Shall we go, Pretty Girl?" Lucas said, his icy blue eyes connected with her kind hazel ones.

"I though you'd never ask." She whispered, their hands connected and they walked off down the path. Haley was leaning against the door frame, smiling.

-x-

Brooke and Lucas were sat at a table for two, in a pizza parlour. Brooke was stuffing her face with pepperoni pizza, whilst Lucas sat there admiring her eating.

"Best pizza ever!" Brooke smiled, before taking another bite.

"Thought you'd like it." Lucas smiled, he looked up at her and saw her with pizza around her mouth and chuckled.

"What?" Brooke asked panic stricken.

"You have pizza-" He stopped and moved his chair around to the side of the table, picking up a napkin and wiping the side of her mouth. Brooke smiled at him and moved closer, connecting their lips together.

"Ready to go?" He whispered against the kiss.

"I thought you'd never ask." She mumbled against his lips. Lucas dropped fifty bucks on the table and two pair ran out of the parlour like a couple of kids. They jumped into Lucas' truck and drove off to the beach. They lay on the sand, lips attacking lips. Brooke rolled ontop of Lucas, tounge wrestling tounge. Lucas' hand moved down to Brooke's butt and she stopped, moving his hand up her back before continuing.

"Sorry," He spoke against the kiss.

"It's fine." She spoke before he rolled on top of her. His hands were on the sand, supporting him from falling on her and her hands were pulling his lips to hers. "Best kisser ever." She smiled against his lips and they rolled back over.

-x-

Haley was walking home before someone beeped her. She jumped and spun around to see Nathan pulled up on the side of the road. He had rolled down the window and was leaning over.

"Would you like a lift home?" He smirks at her and she climbs into the car.

"Thanks Nate." She says, pulling the seatbelt over her and clicking it into it's holder.

"Now why was this certain young lady walking home alone at this time of night?" Nathan says, placing an arm around the back of the car chair.

"I've been helping Brooke get ready for her date with your brother." Haley said, "What about you, Scott?" Haley said, looking over at him as he focused on the road.

"Late night practice at the River Court and then a late night taxi call." Nathan smiled.

"This is me." Haley said, as she pointed out a house. "You know." She turned towards Nathan. "All we did was drive a couple hundred yards up the street."

"But then I wouldn't have had a chance to hear your voice." Nathan said, leaning in.

"Want a kiss?" Nathan nodded. "Then ask me out for Friday." She said, teasingly.

"Exclusively?" Nathan asked,

"Exclusively." Haley clarified and met his lips.

"Let me be a gentleman and walk you to the door." Nathan said, quickly getting out of his Audi and running round the car to let Haley out.

"Well, someone wants a date." Haley said and Nathan grabbed her hand and led her to her doorstep. Haley pulls him towards her and she ends up with her back against the door. "I wish it would rain." Haley whispered. "Remember when we first kissed?" Haley spoke, looking up at Nathan.

"It was raining for exactly five minutes. Then it stopped and the sun came out, we just lay there on our blanket all night." Nathan spoke, before he pressed his lips onto hers. Nathan slipped his tounge into her mouth and she moaned against his touch.

"Stop making out on the doorstep, Haley Bob!" A females voice shouted out the window, the pair looked up and spotted Haley's sister, Quinn shouting out the window. "I don't think anyone wants to see this." She smiled, "Hi Nate. Bye Nate." She said, closing her window.

"Classic Quinn." Haley sighed, "Maybe we can meet up this weekend?" Haley said, as Nathan's hand was next to her on the wall.

"Yeah, maybe." He said, walking off a smirk on her face. Haley leaned against the door, a hand was on the handle and she beamed a smile before letting herself in to find Quinn sitting on the stairs infront of her with a hand resting her head.

"So, Nathan?" Quinn spoke and she and Haley began jumping about.

"Keep it down!" Lydia James shouted down the stairs.

"Yes Mom." They spoke in sync.

-x-

Brooke and Lucas were laying down in Brooke's bed, Lucas had his arm around Brooke and Brooke was snuggled into his chest.

"Thanks for this evening, Luke." Brooke said, breathing in his scent. "Best date ever."

"I agree with that one." Lucas looks at the time. "I've got to go, Pretty Girl." He whispers into her hair.

"Do you have to?" She asks, pouting.

"Yes, or else I'll be grounded and won't be able too see you." Lucas says, getting up.

"Go home then, Broody." Brooke instructs, laying on her front across the bed.

"I'm going." He says, quickly kissing Brooke. "I'll be seeing you." He says, closing Brooke's bedroom door. Brooke smiles, stretching out on her bed. Then someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." She speaks and see's her mother pop her head round the door. "Hi Mom."

"Hi Brookie." Victoria says, laying next to her daughter on the bed. "I have to go away for two weeks, Brooke." She sighs. "And after the incident with you know who." She whispers. "I don't want to leave you." She looks to her daughter, who's biting her lip. "I can always say no."

"Mom, take the business trip, you need a break." She pauses, "I'll be fine. I have Lucas, Haley, Peyton and Nathan who will keep me safe. Don't worry." Victoria looks her daughter up and down,

"If we can see if Haley's parents will allow her to stay here for two weeks, then I'll go." Victoria spoke, watching Brooke's face become a smile.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Brooke says hugging her mother. "Love you, Mom!" She beamed,

"Love you too, B Dazzle." Referring to a nickname that she had called Brooke since she was little. "I better go call Lydia and get packing." She paused as she came to the door. "Lucas seems nice too." She spoke as she left the room and Brooke began to blush before burying her head in a pillow.

-x-

End of episode 4 c:

Also, each season will consist of 22-24 chapters


	5. Revenge Part 2

Thank for the positive feedback everyone :)

-x-

**_Season One, Episode Five_**

**_Revenge, Part Two_**

_"Sure for some people  
life is perfect. The meet  
the __**one **__early in life,  
they get married, have kids.  
Maybe their marriage isn't  
smooth but they'll always  
get over that hill. But when  
you're dating someone and  
you don't trust eachother  
enough, that's why it all  
crumbles." _

-**Haley James**

Haley and Brooke were getting Haley ready for her date and Haley had been living at Brooke's for the last five days. Haley was already wearing her outfit, it was a simple black flowing dress, that reached half way down her thigh. Brooke was doing her make up.

"Brooke."

"mhhmm." Brooke murmured, as she did Haley's dull pink eye shadow.

"We never talked about the picture again." Haley spoke,

"What picture?" Brooke spoke, playing dumb.

"Brooke-"

"I don't want to talk about it, that's why." Brooke snapped.

"But nobody knows you here, in Tree Hill." Haley paused, "Do they?" She asked and Brooke shook her head.

"That's why I'm here, to escape from the past." She spoke, "But it's just catching up with me." She whispered. Brooke smiled weakly and shrugged. "It's the past now. I have you, Luke, Nate, even Peyton." Haley nodded as Brooke brushed her hair through. There was a knock on the bedroom door, Brooke and Haley looked up to see Lucas standing there.

"Hey Luke." Haley smiled,

"Hi Broody." Brooke smirked,

"Hi girls," He said, as he quickly walked towards the bed, pecking Brooke on the lips as he went.

"So, where's Tutor Girl going all dressed up?" Lucas asked, as he lay on Brooke's bed.

"On a date, with your brother." Haley replied,

"Just remember- " Lucas began but was interrupted.

"If he breaks your heart, I'll break his face." Brooke and Haley said in unison.

"We get it." Haley laughed. Brooke had pulled Haley's hair into a bun. Then the doorbell rang.

"Go get your man, Hales." Brooke smirked, hitting Haley on the butt as she ran down the stairs. "So, it's just me and you tonight, Broody." Brooke spoke, walking over to her bed and laying down next to Lucas.

"Finally." He whispered, they both turned to face each other and captured each others lips into a kiss. Brooke pulled away,

"I could put a movie on?" She whispered, "We won't be watching it though." She whispered against his lips, before running and sliding a DVD in. Lucas got himself settled in the bed, until he spotted a picture of Brooke and a boy, her ex.

"Brooke?"

"Mhhmm?" Brooke murmured, looking at Lucas.

"Who's this?" He asked, holding the photo up. Brooke stood up and walked over to the bed, her eyes locked with the picture.

"Where did you get that." She stated,

"It was on your bedside table." He muttered,

"Look Luke," She began.

"Don't." He said, getting up.

"Lucas." She said, trying not to cry.

"Why is it always me being lied to?" He moaned, running a hand through his hair.

"Will you just listen to me?" She pleaded, "Please." He looked at her, "Yes, he's my ex-boyfriend." But he was already walking out. "Lucas!" She shouted, running after him.

"Brooke, I get it. You still like this guy. I've just got to go clear my head." He mumbled, before opening the door.

"Luke."

"Bye Brooke." He said and closed the door. Brooke stood at the top of the stairs. The tears were streaming down her face.

Lucas stormed off down the road, the thought of Brooke lying to him, made him sick.

-x-

Peyton knocked on Brooke's door, Brooke had told her that if she ever wanted to listen or borrow records, she could come round. Brooke opened it, she was wearing no make up and looked really rough, she was wearing a pair of jogging bottoms with a loose t-shirt.

"Hi Peyton." She spoke, plainly.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Peyton asked and Brooke began to cry. Peyton stepped into the house and pulled Brooke into a hug.

"Lucas thought I was lying to him about my wretched ex." Brooke choked out, as she cried.

"He's just being a dick, Brooke." Peyton said, as they sat down on the couch.

"He thought I still liked him, he wouldn't even hear what I had to say." She mumbled.

"He's still, fragile." Peyton spoke, "From when I lied to him." She managed to get out and Brooke nodded.

"But, he wouldn't even talk to me." Brooke sulked.

"He'll come around, Brooke." Peyton whispers.

"Brooke?" Haley called, knocking on the door. "I need to grab my purse!" She shouts.

"You'll be fine Hales, Nate will pay for you." Brooke replies, not wanting Haley to see her like this.

"I get it, your with Luke." She tells the brunette before walking off down the path.

-x-

Haley walked back down the path towards Nathan's Audi, she spotted Lucas walking towards Brooke's house.

"Luke?" She asked, as she stood next to the car.

"Hi Hales." He replied, walking up to her.

"I thought you were with Brooke?" She asked,

"I was," He paused, "I found a picture of her and her ex." He spoke bitterly.

"A brown haired boy?" Haley asked and Lucas nodded. "That dickhead tried to rape her." She hissed.

"Oh." Was all Lucas could get out.

"How could you, Lucas Scott?" She shouted at him before walking down the path to the house. Lucas ran after her and Nathan shortly followed after he saw Haley walk off.

"What's going on, Luke?" He asked, jogging up to Lucas.

"Nothing, Nate." He muttered, Haley was trying to open the door and constantly knocking on it.

"Brooke, let me in please." Haley begged, Peyton looked at Brooke who nodded. Peyton got up and opened the door. "Peyton?" She said, confused.

"Brooke's in here." She said, Haley ran off to see her. Lucas went to follow, but Peyton stopped him. "She doesn't need you right now, Lucas." She whispered.

"Let me just apologise." Lucas spoke, about to walk in, but Peyton held him back.

"You were an ass to her, Lucas. Just let her settle down." She said, pulling him back. Lucas honestly felt guilty for accusing her, he told her everything, yet he wouldn't let her do the same. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

-x-

Haley walked into the living room and pulled Brooke into a hug.

"You alright, Tigger?" She asked the brunette.

"The Lucas thing didn't bother me," She paused, "Well it did." She spoke, "It's just that, my past is coming back to haunt me and I don't even know who's doing it."

"We'll find out soon and put a stop to it." Haley spoke, as she held the crying Brooke. "No girl has to go through this pain." She stated and the brunette nodded. Then Peyton popped her head around the door,

"Brooke, urm, Luke wants to see you." She informed her.

"I just want to go to sleep, I'm not in the mood." She moaned, holding the pillow to her chest, Peyton nodded and told Lucas. Lucas sighed and looked at Peyton.

"Could you just tell her I'm sorry?" He asked and she nodded, then he left.

"Hales, you should go on your date," Brooke told her.

"Brooke-"

"Peyton will stay with me till you get back, don't worry. Go enjoy yourself." Haley nodded and hugged Brooke one last time.

"Need me, call me Tigger." She quickly got up and rushed to the door. Peyton walked back in and sat down,

"A movie?" And Brooke nodded, Peyton got up and pushed a disc in. "He told me to tell you sorry." Peyton whispered as the adverts played,

"I think I rushed it, I mean sure I like like him. But he had only just got out a relation ship and my past is now coming back and-"

"Calm down, Brooke."

"He walked out because of a stupid photo." She muttered, "A stupid photo of my ex, the one who tried to rape me and-"

"Stop working yourself up, Brookie." Peyton spoke, holding the girl. "Tonight will be the no boy talk. We can watch lame ass rom coms and laugh at the stupidity." Brooke nodded and snuggled into Peyton.

"Thanks Peyt." She whispered. Little did they know, a smug looking Jimmy Edwards had just walked away, copies of the photograph in his bag.

-x-

The next day, Brooke was sat on the bleachers of the Rivercourt.

"Thought you'd be here," A male voice came, she looked up and saw Lucas. He came and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry about yesterday-" He began,

"Don't worry about it."she spoke,

"I never even listened though." He told her, she nodded as she looked at her lap.

"Maybe we rushed things." She began to say, "You had just gotten out of a relationship of what, six months. And we don't even know anything about eachother and-"

"What are you trying to say?" He asked.

"Maybe we should just be friends." She shrugged, he nodded looking at the court. "About the picture-"

"Haley told me, I should have listened, I'm really sorry I didn't." She nodded,

"Friends is better than nothing," She smiled weakly and he nodded. "I've got to go, it's my shift at the café soon." She smiled, "See you around."

"See your around, stranger." She smiled and got up, walking over to her car. She got in and saw Lucas still sitting down, she sighed and drove off.

-x-

Two weeks later, Victoria was back. Lucas and Brooke were speaking, ish. Lucas had begun dating Head Slut, Theresa. She would hang out with them and this pissed the girls off.

"Okay, I'm sick to death of Theresa." Brooke moaned, shutting her locker.

"How do you think I feel?" Haley groaned, "He's basically trying to make us bff's." She mocked,

"All she does is talk about him at cheer." Then the bell rang, "Great, physics." Peyton spoke,

"English with Lucas, my project partner." The two girls laughed,

"This is why you don't do projects with your boyfriend." Haley laughed,

"Ahem, Project Naley is also in this lesson." Brooke replied and Peyton rolled her eyes,

"See you guys," She laughed, walking off.

"I'm not looking forward to this." Brooke moaned,

"Hey, you're trying to be friends." Haley said, linking arms with Brooke.

"Yeah, but it's awkward seeing as though I still like-" She paused, Theresa and Lucas were leaning against his locker, in a full on make out session. "Him." She whispered, Haley dragged her around.

"Ignore them." She told Brooke, who sighed. They stepped into the classroom and sat down.

"Hi Brooke," Theresa came and stood next to Brooke's desk.

"Hi Theresa," She replied, opening her book.

"Can we swap partners?" She asked,

"Who's your partner?" Brooke asked, hoping to escape from Lucas.

"Felix." She stated and Brooke sighed. Felix had been hitting on her for the past two weeks.

"I don't know," Brooke began.

"Please?" Theresa asked,

"Fine." Brooke gave in,

"Thanks!" She smiled, running over to her desk next to Lucas.

"Felix, really?" Haley asked, "He's been hitting on your for weeks."

"It's away from Lucas." She shrugged. Then their teacher came in.

"Okay, everyone. With your partners, go find a location in school and continue your project." Brooke got up and walked out with Haley.

"Haley, we're going to the library." Brooke told her.

"But this is mine and-" She looked at Brooke. "Fine." She mumbled, Lucas and Theresa walked out together and she sighed. Then Felix came over,

"Hi partner." He smirked,

"Let's just get this over and done with." She groaned, heading off the library. The two pairs sat at a table in the library, Brooke was sat reading the chapter they had be given and Felix sat doing nothing. "Are you going to help me?" She asked him.

"I don't really do the work." He shrugged his shoulders, he was hoping they'd be alone so he'd could make a move on Brooke.

"Great." She mumbled, putting the book down. She turned around to face a computer, signing in, she opened a document and began writing.

-x-

Lucas and Theresa were sat in an empty classroom. Lucas was writing up the project whilst Theresa applied her make up.

"So, I'm holding a party tomorrow." She started, "Thought you might want to invite some people?" He mumured a 'yes' and continued with his writing. "You know, there's no one here, why are you still writing?" She asked,

"I want a good grade." He replied, she shuffled closer to him. She began kissing his neck,

"Or we could kiss a little," He put then pen down and turned to face Theresa, she sat on his lap and continued to kiss him. All she needed now was to get him in to bed and she had officially slept with the whole basketball team. The bell rang, signalling next lesson and Lucas pulled away. "See you at lunch?" She asked,

"See you at lunch." He agreed, kissing her one time before leaving. As he walked out of the classroom, he collided straight into Brooke, she dropped all of her books.

"Damn it." She kneeled down to pick them all up, Lucas kneeled down as well, helping her. "Thanks," She mumbled, as she stood up again. "I better go." She rambled, before walking off. Lucas watched after her, before walking the opposite way. Felix then jogged past him to meet up with Brooke. A slight bit of jealousy hit him, but he shook it off and continued to walk off.

"So, Brooke." Felix spoke, walking instep with her.

"What do you want, Felix?" She asked,

"Well, Theresa's throwing a party tomorrow and I was wondering if you'd go with me." He asked, trying to smooth talk her.

"No thank you," She told him, opening her locker.

"Come on, Brooke." Felix asked the brunette.

"No, Felix. If I go, I'll save you a dance, but that's as far as I'll go." She told him,

"Fine," He sighed and walked off. Getting her in bed was going to be harder than he thought. By the time lunch rolled around, Brooke had seen a Lucas/Theresa make out more than enough. She sat at the usual table, before Haley walked over.

"Hey Tigger." Haley smiled, sitting next to her.

"Hey Tutor Girl." She smiled,

"What's up?" She asked,

"Theresa and Lucas are everywhere I look." She told the blonde, as she sighed.

"Ignore them." Haley told them,

"Hi Hales, Brookie." Theresa beamed, sitting on Lucas lap at the table.

"Hi," They mumbled back.

"I'm hosting a party tomorrow night, you should come." She really couldn't care less about them coming. Brooke was looking down and smiled.

"My brother's moving to Tree Hill, to be with his two year girlfriend!" She smiled, she really had missed him.

"Ha, my sisters boyfriend is moving down here." Then Brooke and Haley looked at eachother.

"Quinn James?" Brooke asked, at the same time as Haley

"Clay Davis?" They both squealed, during this whole time, Lucas and Theresa had be making out.

Seriously." Brooke mumbled, she and Haley got up and left. "I don't understand what Lucas see's in her." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, isn't Brooke jealous." Haley said, nudging her in the side, as they walked down the corridor.

"I am not jealous!" Brooke protested.

"Then why did you say no to Felix's offer?"

"Felix is an ass, that's why." Brooke informed Haley.

"Sure." Haley giggled.

-x-

Haley, Lucas and Brooke were at the café, working their daily shift. Lucas and Brooke were not really speaking, but Haley and Lucas and Broke and Haley were.

"I'm stuck in the middle." Haley mumbled to Karen who laughed,

"You wouldn't believe that they are 'friends'." Haley laughed, Brooke skipped over.

"Whatcha' talking about?" She asked, jumping onto a stool.

"About how me and Haley have to go out and get some supplies, so we're leaving you and Lucas here." Karen smiled, lying.

"Just me and Lucas?" She asked and Karen nodded. "Okay," She replied uneasily.

"Let me go tell Luke." Karen spoke,

"Was this your idea?" Brooke said, pointing a finger at Haley, who shook her head. "This is going to be fun.

"Just me and Brooke?" Lucas asked his Mom.

"Yes."

"Okay." He replied, uneasily. Karen walked back over to Haley,

"Same reply as Brooke." And they both began laughing. They got their bags and left the shop, Brooke went an stood behind the counter. Lucas walked over to her, passing a few orders over.

"We're so lucky it's not lunch hour." She told, attempting to get like before.

"That would be hell." He replied as Brooke hung up the orders, she smiled. The bell rang, sounding another customers entering. She turned to see Theresa walk in.

"Great." She mumbled to herself.

"Hi Brooke, I would like a hot chocolate please." She smiled, Brooke walked over to the machine and began to work it.

"That's $2 please." Brooke told her, placing the hot chocolate down.

"Don't I get a discount for having my boyfriend working here?" She asked,

"Nope." Brooke replied, turning around and picking up a plate of someone's order.

"So obvious that you still like him." Theresa muttered, knowing Brooke could hear.

"Keep your opinions to yourself." Brooke told her and walked to one of the tables, placing the plates down.

"Oh, please." Theresa began, "The whole school knows!" She exclaimed.

"Good for them." Brooke mumbled, grabbing two more plates. "I couldn't care less about what everyone else has to think." She said, walking to a couple and placing the plates down.

"The school are also to know that you were raped." She told Brooke, who spun around and looked at her.

-x-

_'At school, words spread  
__like wildfire, all  
those secrets you trusted  
someone with, spread all  
over the place and it can't  
be stopped. Sometimes, it's  
accidental. Sometimes, it's  
not.' _

**-****Brooke Davis**

-x-


	6. Revenge Part 3

_**Thanks for reading this far.**_

_**Shout-outs and replies;**_

_**To the guests who were too chicken to leave a name.**_

_**-If you had read the whole story, you would've known that the picture was taped to Brooke's door and she didn't keep it.**_

_**-And, you don't know where this story is going, so you can't say I was running out of ideas for a story.**_

_**MakorraLove97;**_

_**-Thank you for the lovely review. c:**_

_**sandygirl; **_

_**-Thanks for sticking up to me with those moron reviewers, I can't thank you enough. **_

_**dianehermans;**_

_**-Your support and feedback for each chapter keeps my hopes up and I'm sorry that the last chapter wasn't your favourite. **_

_**-x-**_

_**Season One,**_ _**Episode Six**_

_**Revenge, Part Three**_

-x-

_"The school are also to know that you were raped." She told Brooke, who spun around and looked at her. _

"Well, nearly raped." Theresa shrugged.

"How do you know?" Brooke spoke, bitterly. Theresa shrugged.

"Heard it around." She lied, Brooke looked at Lucas,

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Brooke asked, but Theresa just shrugged. Then Lucas walked over,

"Hey Girlie." He spoke, giving Theresa a quick peck. Brooke looked really worried, her mind was somewhere else. How did Theresa know? Haley wouldn't say anything. Would Peyton? Would Lucas?

"Brooke." Her mind slipped out of thoughts and she looked up at Lucas. "Are you okay?" He asked and she just nodded her head,

"Just peachy," She got out, taking the orders from him, as she pegged them up.

"You don't seem alright." He told her, she was shaking. "Brooke?"

"I'll be fine, Lucas." She told him, she was lying. She was terrified.

"Lucas, I'm going to go. Thanks Brooke." Theresa said, walking out. Brooke picked up two plates, placing them down on the table before walking back.

"Brooke, you're shaking." Lucas told her concerned.

"I'm fine, just cold." She lied, continuing to serve meals. Lucas got his phone and began texting someone. "Who you texting?" Brooke asked, as she stood behind the counter.

"Nathan, to come pick you up." He told her,

"I'm fine!" She exclaimed,

"You're shaking, you're not fine." He replied.

"You can't make me go home, Lucas." She told him.

"Nathan's coming to get you." Lucas said, turning around to finish serving people.

"I'm a big girl, Luke." She called, "I can look after myself." Ten minutes later, Nathan walked in.

"Let's go Brooke." Nathan said, sitting on a stool.

"I told your brother I am not leaving." Brooke said, cleaning tables.

"Well, from what my brother told me, you were pretty shaken up and guess what you still are, you are literally shaking." Nathan told her.

"Look, I am fine." She tried to reassure them, then Lucas came and stood next to Nathan.

"Taking it she's not leaving?" He said and his brother nodded.

"Since when were you two on the same side?" She asked, groaning. "I'm not leaving till the end of my shift." She told them, walking into the back room. She started, looking through the boxes when some put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned around to see Lucas standing there.

"This is why you're going home." He said and Brooke stubbornly folded her arms.

"I'm fine, Lucas." She told him, though she was terrified.

"What's wrong, Brooke?" He asked her,

"Theresa knows that I was nearly raped," She mumbled, though Lucas couldn't hear her. She repeated her sentence, "She said that everyone in school was soon to know and that's just like my old school. Everyone looked at me differently, like I was a piece of bad cheese." She spoke. Lucas pulled her into a hug.

"Nathan's taking you home." He told her and she nodded. He went to get Nathan and he took her home, the drive was silent/.

"Do you want me to stay?" She shook her head, "Are you sure, I'll stay if you want me to."

"No, it's fine Nate." She told him,

"Let me stay till, your Mom or Haley gets here."

"I'll be fine, Nathan." She mumbled, "I prefer to sit and think alone." She told him, "Thanks for driving me home." She smiled,

"I'm always Brookie," He said, uneasily. "Call me if you need anything." He said to her, "Even if it's just a hug." She nodded and he pulled her into a tight hug before leaving. When had drove away, Brooke locked the front door and everything else in the house. She sat in the living room, the tv was on but she wasn't watching it.

-x-

Haley and Karen walked in to find Lucas serving alone,

"Lucas, where's Brooke?" Karen asked,

"She went home." He told her, as he picked up some plates.

"What did you say to her?" Haley asked, putting her apron on.

"Nothing," He mumbled, he was really worried about her and hadn't stopped thinking about it. Karen walked into the back,

"Luke, what actually happened?" Haley asked,

"Theresa knows that she was nearly raped." He muttered and turned around,

"How?" Lucas shrugged.

"She just said that the whole school was going to find out." He said, cleaning a table.

"So, you just let her run off?" Haley spoke,

"No, she was physically shaking so I told her to go home, but she wouldn't listen. I text Nate and asked him to, but even with him here she refused. She eventually went into the stock room, I put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. That's when I found out and she gave in and went home with Nate." Haley pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks for not being an ass about it." She told him, "Tell your Mom I've gone to hers." He nodded and watched her leave. Karen then walked back in,

"Where's Hales?" She asked,

"She went to check up on Brooke." He told her, trying to focus.

"Go check on her, Luke. Your head is somewhere else."

-x-

Haley ran up the path to Brooke's and knocked on the door. She leant down and opened the letterbox,

"Tigger, it's me!" She shouted and the door opened to reveal Brooke. Brooke let her in and closed the door. "You alright, Tig?" She asked and Brooke shook her head. Haley pulled her into a hug and led her to the living room. Brooke passed her a folded piece of paper, Haley opened it. It was the picture of her and her ex-boyfriend on a poster. "This has gone to far." Haley spoke,

"I'm going to have to move _again." _She groaned,

"No, we're not going to let that happen." Haley told her. "We're going to the police." She told the brunette.

"But-"

"This is bullying, Brooke and I am not going to let it happen to you. Bullying is a crime and I will not stand for it." Haley helped her up and led her to Brooke's car. Brooke got in the passenger side and Haley took the drivers seat, as they came up to the café, a driver was speeding towards them, deliberately on the wrong side of the road. Haley began to slow down, but the driver didn't. The driver hit them, full on. Both of the bonnets bent, glass shattered and Brooke's car went flying backwards. Brooke had gone unconscious at this time, taking a blow at the head and Haley was going to be shortly out of it. The driver of the other car, lay back in his chair, a small smirk on his face, before his eyes closed and his head fell. Shattered glass, sat in both the cars. Lucas, who had been heading to Brooke's, had seen it all happen and he ran over to the blue smashed up car. He was at the passenger side and opened the door, Brooke was sat unconscious, he leaned over and looked at Haley.

"Haley, can you hear me?" He asked and she nodded, "Think you can get out."

"Yes," She managed to get out, as she undid her seatbelt.

"Brooke, can you hear me?" he asked her and got no response. He undid her seatbelt and began to lift her out, Karen ran out and over to her son,

"The ambulance is on its way." She told him, before running round to Haley. Then the flashing lights came and took them both away.

-x-

Lucas was pacing the corridor, Nathan was sat in a hospital chair, fiddling with a magazine. Peyton was sat on a chair, looking at her lap. Haley had been given the okay, she had just suffered some bruises and a concussion. Brooke was in surgery. And no one knew if she would be okay. Karen was talking with the police, finding out as much as she could from them. She came back and everyone looked at her.

"From the security cameras and eye witnesses, they know it wasn't an accident." She told them, "They arrested the other driver. It was Jimmy." She said,

"Edwards?" Peyton spoke, "He was glaring at Haley and Brooke the other day." She told them,

"So he was obviously holding a grudge." Nathan added, then the hospital doors opened to reveal Haley and Victoria. Haley went and sat with Nathan, Victoria stood with Karen and Karen told her what she knew.

"Friends and family of Brooke Davis?" Everyone looked at female doctor. "Brooke has gone into a coma after surgery, during the surgery we did lose her however we managed to gain her back." She paused, "You may see her now." She smiled weakly and left. Victoria went straight into Brooke's room, Lucas sat down next Nathan.

"Luke, you know you want to see her." Nathan said,

"I'm sure Victoria wants privacy with Brooke and secondly, Brooke's not my girlfriend." Lucas snapped.

"Yeah, we know. You're dating Theresa, head slut." Nathan commented.

"What is wrong with you, Nathan! So what, I'm dating Theresa, what's so bad." He said,

"She just wants to get in your pants." He said to his brother.

"You know what, Nathan. Fuck you!" Lucas said and stormed off down the corridor.

"Well done, Nate. Annoy the brooder." Peyton said, rolling her eyes.

"I told him the truth." Nathan argued, Karen walked over.

"Where's Lucas?" She asked, they all pointed to the boy walking off in the distance. "I was just going to say that Victoria doesn't mind him going in."

"Do you think she'd mind me going in?" Haley piped up,

"Go ahead, Hales." She said and the sandy blonde smiled and walked into the hospital room. "Okay, one of you tell me what the hell has been going on." She said, Peyton and Nathan looked at eachother, it was going to be a long story.

-x-

Haley walked into the hospital room, saw Victoria sitting there, staring at her daughter.

"Hi," Haley said, Victoria looked and smiled weakly.

"Come here, Hales." Victoria said and Haley walked over. "How are you?" She asked, at Haleys's bruised arms.

"Just a couple of bruises. I'll be fine." She paused, "It's Brooke I'm worried about." She whispered.

"Do you know anything about the accident?" She asked Haley, who shook her head.

"I don't even know what the driver looks like."

"Jimmy Edwards. Lucas, Nathan and Peyton told the police about how he had glared at the pair of you." She paused, "But he was most definitely driving the car." Haley was shocked, Jimmy the silent nobody, had tried to kill them. "I'm going to go take a walk, I can't bear to see Brooke lay here like this." She spoke, getting up, looking at her daughter. "If anything changes-"

"I'll come find you, don't worry." She smiled and Victoria smiled back. She walked up the corridor and found Lucas sat on a chair, not focused.

"Lucas." She started and he looked up. "Go see her." He nodded and she continued walking. Lucas looked down the corridor and eventually stood up, walking back towards Nathan, Peyton and Karen. They were in a deep conversation, so Lucas snook into the room, Haley looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi Luke," She whispered,

"Hi Hales." He got out,

"Come to see her?" He nodded, Brooke was laying in the hospital, eye closed, tubes running in and out of her, her hair was spread out over the pillow and her chest was moving up and down as she breathed. He walked over slowly, sitting on the opposite side to Haley.

"Any news?" He asked, she shook her head.

"Just that it was Jimmy." She whispered, "I think he had the photos and told Theresa." She paused, "Why did you freak out? When you found the picture?" He sighed,

"A girl like her, I mean I could tell that she had once loved someone and when I saw the picture, I was kind of freaked, thought she was dating me to get over him." He shrugged. "Then I saw the picture and freaked. Peyton had lied to me and I just couldn't deal with another lie."

"Brooke wouldn't lie." Haley whispered,

"I didn't know that." He paused, "And now, I've mucked it up." He ran a hand through his hair,

"When she wakes up and hears that you saved her and stayed here with her, it'll all change." Haley smiled weakly at Lucas.

"She wants to be friends." He told her.

"Then be her friend, show her that you'll be there supporting her constantly. Show you care for her Luke. Fight for her." She smiled, Lucas' phone vibrated, he picked it up and held it to his ear.

_"Hi Luke," Theresa's voice rang down the phone_,

"Hi Theresa?" Lucas asked, questioningly.

_"So, the parties tomorrow and I was wondering if you would help me set up?" Her voice was seductive and Lucas just rolled his eyes._

"I don't even know if I can come tomorrow." He said, signalling to Haley, '2 minutes' and slipping out of the room.

_"Why Luke?" She spoke, disappointingly. _

"I'm at the hospital." He told her,

_"Are you okay?" She asked,_

"I'm fine, it's Brooke." She rolled her eyes and gagged.

_"Lucas," She wined, "I'm your girlfriend, pleaseeee, you promised you'd help me with anything." _

"Something has come up and I can't." He tried to let her down easy.

_"It's only Brooke." Those last words escaped her mouth and then Lucas hung up._ Peyton and Nathan looked at him,

"What was that about?" Nathan asked.

"Theresa." Lucas said, Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Is she more important at this-"

"No, she isn't Nate." Lucas snapped, interrupting him.

"Here we go again." Peyton mumbled.

"You don't even know what the conversation was about!" Lucas argued,

"Was she asking for phone sex?" Nathan spoke, sarcastically. Lucas rolled his eyes and walked back into the hospital room.

"You love to wind him up." Peyton said, rolling her eyes.

"It's what brothers are for." Nathan commented, Peyton nudged him in the rib.

"Ow!" He exclaimed,

"Next time he's out, you're apologising!" She told him sternly, before opening a magazine. Karen walked back in through the doors.

"Any news?" She asked the pair, who shook their heads. "I told the police about the bullying scheme and how they were on their way to the station. Somehow, it all seems to link." She spoke,

"So, Brooke and Haley were being targeted?" Peyton asked,

"Mainly Brooke, but its possible." She sighed, "I can't believe what happened to Brooke, she seems like a happy go-lucky girl." Karen said, taking a seat opposite the pair.

"I couldn't either." Peyton spoke, Victoria walked back up the corridor. Everyone could tell that she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy.

"Any news about Brooke?" They all shook their heads, looking at the floor.

"Sorry Victoria," Nathan said and she tried to smile.

"It's fine, thanks for the support." She said, before walking into the room. Nathan could hear two pairs of footsteps running up the corridor. Suddenly, they stopped.

"Quinn?" Karen said, spotting the tall, slim brunette.

"Hi Karen," She smiled, she was holding the hand of a taller male, he had hazel eyes with light brown hair that had slight blonde streaks.

"Who's this?" she asked,

"I'm Clay Davis." He said and they all looked at him, they could see some of Brooke in him.

"That's Brooke's room." Peyton said, he nodded.

"Do you want to go alone?" Quinn asked, looking at him. He shook his head, "I'll come with you." She smiled and they walked in.

"He's Brooke's sister." Nathan managed to get out.

"And that was Haley's sister." Karen stated,

"It's a small world after all." Peyton smiled.

-x-

As Clay and Quinn walked into the room, they spotted the three other people in there.

"Haley Bob?" Quinn said, looking at her sister who was sat next to Brooke.

"Quinn?" Haley said, shocked.

"Clay?" Victoria smiled a bit,

"Mom." He said, walking over and hugging her. Clay looked over at Brooke, she was just laying there, hair sprawled out over the pillow, breathing slowly. "Is she still the same?" He asked and she nodded. Lucas stood up and slipped out of the room, to leave them so privacy. "Mom, this is Quinn James, my girlfriend." He introduced her, Quinn held out her hand and Victoria shook it.

"It's very nice to meet you Quinn, I've heard alot about you." Victoria said and Quinn blushed.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mrs Davis." Quinn replied,

"Call me Victoria," and Quinn nodded. "So, how do you know Haley?" She asked,

"We're sisters." Haley smiled,

"Well, Tree Hill is small." She smiled and then looked back at Brooke.

"She's going to be alright, Mom." Clay assured her, pulling to chairs up for him and Quinn.

"I hope you're right." She murmured,

"Is Brooke's dad ever coming to visit?" Haley asked, looking up from Brooke.

"He wouldn't come if he knew about her state." Victoria sneered,

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked,

"Our dad's an ass." Clay replied, bitterly. "Walked out when I was five and Brooke was three. Never came back. We told him that Brooke broke her arm at the age of four and that I was rushed to hospital after falling out of a tree. Never came. Not once." Victoria put a hand on his shoulder, "I told him about Brooke when I heard. Nothing." He rolled his eyes and Quinn leant on him.

"I'm sorry, Clay." Quinn whispered, he played with her brunette locks.

"It's fine, Quinny." He whispered back, an arm around her.

"Brooke's going to wake up. Wake up and cheery little her." Haley smiled, weakly. Looking at her bestfriend.

"Can you promise though?" Clay said, looking at her.

"Brooke's a fighter. She'll wake up." She said, trying not to cry. She couldn't promise Brooke's own brother that she'd wake up.

_'Family is all a person  
__needs. The do not need  
to be related in any way.  
All that needs to be to  
make a family, is love.  
Support. Caring. And  
hope.' _

**-Clay Evans**

**-x-**

**Sorry that it took soo long to update. **

**I am going away tomorrow for a week. I doubt I'll have wi-fi. So I shall try and write two or three episodes to post when I get wi-fi.**


	7. Revenge Ends

Woo;

-x-

**_Season One, Episode Seven_**

**_Revenge Ends, Part Four_**

_'I find hope in the  
__darkest of days,  
__and focus in the  
__brightest. I do not  
__judge the universe.'_

**-Haley James**

Haley James was sat in the hospital waiting room with Quinn. It was three am. Nathan was asleep in his chair, opposite Haley. Peyton had gone home, not bearing to stay in the hospital that her Mom died in at night. Lucas was sat awake, trying not to sleep. But it was useless. One week. Brooke Davis had been in a coma for one whole week. Karen had to leave for the café but non of the others have. Sure, they went home and changed and washed. But otherwise they had never left. Skipped school, day after day. Clay was sat next to his sister in her private room. Victoria was asleep in the arm chair next to the bed. Haley looked over at Lucas, he really cared about Brooke. Everyone here did. She sighed and Quinn looked up from her magazine.

"You alright, Haley Bob?" She asked, her voice was soft, Haley nodded her head.

"So, fill me in on Clay." Haley said, turning her full attention to the brunette.

"We had both attended the University of New York Business and Media." Quinn smiled, "I was studying photography of course and he was studying business. I came out of one of my classes, books piled high in front of me. He was looking down at his phone. We collided, my books flew to the side and I fell down ontop of him. We looked at each other, our eyes locked and said 'sorry' at the same time, before laughing that is." She looked at the door, leading to Brooke's room. "He helped me collect all my books up and then he asked for my number. We swapped numbers and that was that. Our first date was all out. Clay took us to the top of the Empire State Building and we overlooked the city. Just talking. No awkwardness. Just words. No flirting. No kissing. It was perfect. We went to dinner afterwards, walking down the road. Hand in hand. Now, this is going to make me sound naive, but I felt as though I had already fallen in love with him." She smiled to herself, flashbacks of the date running through my mind. "Clay got a job offer to join his friend in starting a sport recruiting agency and I got an offer to help my newest friend Alex Dupre in snapping some photos for her movie posters. After that, I got an offer about a modelling job down here in North Carolina and Clay told me he would move down this way with me. He would move here with me, because he loved me." Quinn felt giddy. Haley smiled at her.

"Your love sounds like a fairytale." She commented, pulling her sister into a hug.

"It is." She looked up the corridor to see a tall, wealthy looking man walking their way. He walked up to the pair, playing with his tie.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to know where Brooke Davis' room is?" He asked, nervously.

"It's that one there." Haley said, pointing. "You might want to-" He walked into the room. "Knock."

-x-

"Ted." Victoria managed to get out, looking up at the man who had entered the room.

"It's nice to see you too, Vicky." He smirked and turned towards Clay. "Hi son."

"What the hell are you doing here?" He hissed.

"My daughter's in a coma." He said, sweetly as though he had never left.

"You haven't been here once for us, so why do you think you have the opportunity to be here now." Clay said, standing up and coming face to face with his father. "Where were you when Brooke had surgery for her broken arm? Or when I fell out of a 30ft high tree and was rushed to hospital? Or, six months ago when your daughter was nearly raped?" Clay was glaring the older man in the eye. Ted was speechless, as he went to speak Clay stopped him. "There are so many times when we've needed our Dad. But we got so used to it. We don't need you anymore." Clay told him, bitterly, before storming out.

"Well done, Ted." Victoria muttered sarcastically.

"Brooke was nearly raped." He got out, looking at the fragile girl laying on the bed. Victoria nodded.

"She had panic attacks after we attempted to get her to atleast look at her room. She wouldn't wear any clothes that he had seen her in. Even though the douchebags in prison." She stopped. "Clay's right." She began. "We don't need you."

"What happened to her?" He asked, taking the seat next to Brooke.

"She was in a car accident with her bestfriend." She paused, "This boy from her school who had been bullying her secretly about the rape, drove straight into their car." I had to rush back from a business trip in New York. Where are you situated? Couldn't get away for your oh so precious daughter?" She sarcastically shot at him.

"Look, I'm sorry for walking out on you and the kids and I-"

"Sorry doesn't make up all those times you've not been there, Ted." She looks at the Brooke. "What if she doesn't wake up." She began to cry, Ted looked at Brooke, a pang of jealousy in his heart.

"She _is _going to wake up Victoria. I won't let her not. I'll pay as much money just to-" He was cut off again.

"To pay for an expensive nurse. It won't help." She snapped. "I understand your scared that she's going to slip through our fingers. But, she's a fighter. She won't." Her face softened. "She's my Brooke, she won't leave me." She looked up at Ted. "I'll leave you with her, Ted. But if she wakes up and asks you too leave. Leave. I doubt she'll even remember you." Victoria spoke, before leaving.

-x-

Clay stormed out the room and turned left down the corridor,

"Clay?" Quinn said, jumping up and following him. "Clay." She said, holding his wrist, Clay spun around.

"He's back." She looked confused, "My fucking dad is back after fifteen years. He's back." Clay was furious, but he was also upset. He came back after hearing something his _sister_, not him, his sister. Quinn pulled him into a hug. "He's back after hearing about Brooke." He mumbled into her shoulder, "Didn't hear a word about him when I got into uni or started an agency and I text him and told him. Just hoping that one day, he would reply." She ran a hand through his hair.

"Your dad is a douchebag, we decided that last night," he smiled slightly into her shoulder.

"Thanks Quinn." He said, pulling out of the hug and kissing her on the lips. "How about some fast food from the 24hour McDonalds?" He smirks and she smiles. He wraps an arm around her waist, as they begin to walk out.

"I've missed your smile." Quinn smiled,

"I'm smiling because my girlfriends buying me food." He said, she rolled her eyes.

"I don't have to buy it for you, you know!" Quinn exclaimed, pushing him. She laughed, walking into the open lift door.

"Yeah, but you love me _too _much." He smirked, slapping her lightly on the butt as the lift door closed.

-x-

Lucas sat at home, throwing the basketball back and forth against the wall. His mobile phone close by,

"Lucas?" Karen said, walking into her sons room, sighing. "Why not go back to the hospital?" She asked, knowing that that was the one place he wanted to be.

"I don't need to be there." He replied, as he continued to bounce the ball off the wall.

"Lucas-" She began but was interrupted.

"I'm not her friend, nor close friend and Im not her boyfriend." He spat.

_Theresa walked into Lucas' room, as he lay on the bed. _

_"Hi." She said, sitting next to him._

_"Hi." He replied,_

_"So, where have you been?" She asked,_

_"Here and the hospital." He told her, as he stared at the ceiling. _

_"You didn't show your face at the party." She commented._

_"Because Brooke is in the hospital." He snapped._

_"Oh cry me a fucking river, Lucas!" She shouted at him. __"She's not your friend, nor close friend and you are **not **her boyfriend!" Theresa yelled, standing up._

_"Theresa." He said, getting up. _

_"No!" She yelled, pointing her finger at him. "All I was trying to do was be a good girlfriend!"_

_"How!" He replied, raising his voice. "All you did was make out with me, whenever you were with me." _

_"ALL YOU FUCKING HAD TO DO WAS GET INTO BED WITH ME LUCAS!" She quietened down, "And it was **this **hard!" She finished. _

_"You know what, Brooke was right. You are the Head Slut." Lucas snapped,_

_"Oh, there you go **again **rabbiting on about poor fucking Brooke." She yelled, "Newsflash '**Broody' **she dumped **YOU!" **She shouted, _

_"We're done." He spat, through gritted teeth. _

_"Oh, we've been done since last week." She retaliated. "Why couldn't you have been like every boy. **Easy.**" She paused "I bet Brooke is. Seeing as though she got raped. Well, nearly." She said, spitefully." _

_"Get out." He muttered._

_"I'm going." She said, opening the door. "Tell your **precious **Brookie that her lifes going to be hell when she comes back." She stopped. "**If." **She slammed the door and Lucas yelled, throwing his basketball at the door. Theresa chuckled to herself. _

"Lucas?" Karen spoke, as her son snapped back into reality.

"What Mom?" He snapped,

"Brooke needs you, Haley needs you. And you want to be there." Karen said,

"I can't go there, Mom." Lucas spoke, holding the ball in his hands.

"Luke-"

"I _don't _want to be there." He said, "I'd prefer to be alone." He snapped and she rolled her eyes.

"Manners don't cost a penny, Lucas." She spoke, walking out and slamming the door.

-x-

Richard sat alone is his daughters hospital room. Twiddling his thumbs, as his daughter lay peacefully. Thoughts flashing through his mind.

_"We don't need you anymore."_

_"Where were you?" _

_"Clay's right. We don't need you."_

_"She's a fighter."_

"I hate you, you know." Clay's voice interrupted his fathers memories.

"I hate me too." Ted spoke.

"Why are you here?" Clay spoke,

"Because your sis-"

"_You _are not here because of _her_" Clay spat, "Because then you would have been here so many other times. "We _did _need you. But not anymore. Brooke's not even going to know _who _you are. We burnt all the memories, Ted." He paused, "I don't think a _stranger _should be here when she wakes up." Clay said, looking at his sister. "Get out, _Ted._" Ted looked at his daughter one last time, before walking out. Quinn and Haley then walked in. Haley sat next to her best friend, holding her hand.

"You alright, Clay?" Quinn asked, sitting next to him. He nodded.

"I hate him, Quinn."

"I know." She said, rubbing circles on her back.

"Where's the brooding blonde guy, Hales?" Clay asked,

"Not sure," She spoke, looking at her bestfriend.

"He comes once a day, what's his problem?"

"He and Brooke dated, very briefly though. They couldn't make it work. But he still likes her." She said,

"Oh." Clay said, then someone knocked on the door. The blonde poked his head around the door.

"Hey." He spoke, quietly.

"Hi Luke," Haley whispered back,

"Am I intruding?" Lucas asked, Clay spoke up.

"Not at all, come in." He said, Lucas walked in and sat next to Haley.

"Any news?" He asked, they all shook their heads. "Oh." He said, disappointed.

"She's going to wake up." Quinn said, positively. "She's a Davis."

"I wish I had walked out of the café earlier." Lucas spoke, feeling guilty. "I could've stopped it-"

"Luke, the car was hitting 70 miles per hour." Haley spoke "You aren't superman."

"You saved her life, Luke." Clay told him, "You did everything you could and I thank you for it."

"It was no problem," Lucas spoke, he and Clay hadn't spoken at all.

"The names Clay." He said,

"Lucas or Luke." Lucas replied.

"Also known as Broody." A raspy voice came. Everyone looked at the brunette on the bed.

"Brooke?" They spoke in unison. She tried to sit up, but winced at the pain in her ribs. Quinn quickly poured a glass of water and walked over to her. Brooke gulped the water down.

"What happened?" She asked and they all just weakly smiled.

"One week you've been in a coma for, Dimples." Clay spoke,

"The last thing I remember is Jimmy crashing into me and Haley." She spoke, checking her bestfriend.

"I'm fine Tigger, you got all the battle wounds." Brooke smiled,

"So, his names Broody?" Quinn spoke up and the room erupted into laughter.

"I'll go get your Mom." Lucas spoke, leaving the room. "Victoria, Brooke's awake." He said, as the brunette looked up.

"S-s-she's awake." She said, running into the room. Ted looked up the corridor from his seat. His daughter was alive. He got up and hesitantly stood outside. Victoria was smiling, as she hugged their daughter. Clay had his arms wrapped around his girlfriend and Lucas was stood with Haley. He didn't belong inside that room. He walked further up the corridor and sat down. "I am never letting you out of my sight, Missy." Victoria spoke, tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks.

"It was no ones but Jimmy Edwards' fault." Haley spoke. Eventually a nurse came in and everyone had to leave. Brooke was told to rest. Ted snuck into the hospital room, later that afternoon. Brooke was sat up in her bed, reading her book. Looking up as soon as she heard the door shut.

"Hi, you must be one of my doctors?" Brooke spoke, shuffling in her seat.

"Well, urm-" He started. "I'm not exactly one of your doctors."

"Police investigator person?" She asked, "Because I don't really remember the accident extremely well." He shook his head again.

"Let's restart the conversation." Richard said, "Hi Brooklyn Penelope, I'm Ted Davis." He smiled and she closed her book.

"And why is my so-called 'father'" Air quoting the word 'father'. "Here after 14 years of me living without you. I didn't even remember you!" She snapped. "Get the _hell _out!" She said, pointing at the door. "I don't want to see your face, ass." She said, picking her book back up and beginning to read the page again. Ted looked at her and sighed, leaving the room.

-x-

"Brookeeee-" Haley whined, as she pushed the brunette down the corridor in her wheelchair.

"Come on Hales!"Brooke exclaimed, "Live a little!" It was midnight, everyone had left and tonight, Brooke had requested Haley stay with her. Brooke had woken up and was to be released, later this week.

"We're going to get told off." Haley spoke, as they stood at one end of the hallway.

"Then we'll get told off together." Brooke said, positively. "Let's go _Amigo_!" Brooke exclaimed, Haley began to run down the corridor, jumping onto the back of the wheel chair, the pair zoomed off down the hallway, chuckling to themselves.

"This is _soo _fun!" Haley whispered, as they neared the end of the hallway. A blonde poked his head around the side of the wall, to see a fast coming wheelchair coming at him.

"Look, it's Lucas!" Brooke exclaimed. The wheelchair slowed down. "Hi Luke!" Brooke smiled, as the wheelchair stopped next to him.

"And who's little miss rebel now." Lucas chuckled, as he looked at Haley.

"It was Brooke's idea!" She quietly hissed.

"Whatever, _I _want a go!" He spoke, Brooke slowly turned the wheelchair around, being cautious of her ribs.

"Here we go again." Haley smiled, as she rolled her eyes playfully.

-x-

"Ted, go home." Victoria spoke, as she stood on her porch with the man.

"I want to be in their lives, Vicky." He spoke, confidently.

"_You _have been told by both of them, they _don't _want _you!" _She shouted at him. "How many fucking times does it take to get _you _to understand." She said, "They _hate _you! _I_ hate you!"

"Just _one _chance, Vicky!" He begged, "I'm begging you. I want to prove myself. Brooke nearly _died _for bleeding sake!" He shouted.

"And when she came round, she didn't know who the fuck you were!" Victoria argued, she ran a hand through her hair. "Clay's a sports agent now. After two years of studying business. Brooke's always achieving high grades. _You _never knew that."

"I'm sorry!" He barked.

"You know what, I'm _soo fucking _grateful for you leaving. Me and the kids are now stronger than _ever_!" Victoria spoke, opening the scarlet red front door.

"Like you said, Victoria. Brooke didn't even know who I was when I entered her hospital room. It wouldn't hurt them to get to know me!" Ted replied,

"_We _don't need you in our lives. Now, get the _hell _out of here!" She shouted, walking into the house and slamming the door shut. Quinn and Clay looked up at her. "Sorry, guys." She said, "I'm going to go to bed, goodnight." Quinn looked at Clay and leaned into his side.

"He won't give up, will he?" She asked.

"I don't think so. Not this time."

-x-

_'Like William W. Purkey said;  
"You've gotta dance like there's_  
_nobody watching, love like you'll_  
_ never be hurt, sing like there's_  
_ nobody listening and live like it's _  
_heaven on earth."_

_-Quinn James'_

-x-

Also, the writing at the start of end of each chapter is like the voiceovers of each episode.

**sandygirl; Thank you for sticking up for me each time a lame guest reviewer writes. I totally agree with your kick ass reply!**

**dianehermans; I hope this chapter will have made you happy c:**

**MakorraLove97; No problemo, your review made me so happy c: I will try and update as quick as I can. **

Seeing as I'm back at school, updating is going to take time, with homework and what not.

Billie

xxx


	8. Reasons

Lalalala;

* * *

**_Season One, Episode Eight_**

**_Reasons_**

_'"Friendship is born at that  
moment when one person  
__says to another: "What!  
You too? I thought I was  
the only one.' Whether  
__this friendship will  
survive or not, you won't  
know until it happens._

_-Brooke Davis"_

Brooke Davis walked down the hallways of Tree Hill High. She got looks off of many people.

One; For being in a coma for one week.

And two; Theresa had told everyone.

She had been out of hospital for two weeks and was finally able to return back to school.

"Hi Tigger!" Haley exclaimed, as she walked in step with her bestfriend.

"Hey Tutor Girl." Brooke smiled weakly.

"What's up?" Haley asked,

"Everyone looking at me." She spoke, feeling insecure. Haley went to speak, but was interrupted.

"Hi Haley. Hi, _Victim_." Theresa spoke the words, 'victim' as though it was dirt. "Your ex called by the way, he wants his victim back." She said, spitefully. Brooke rolled her eyes, but the tears spilled. The brunette run off down the hallway, into one of the girls bathrooms.

"You little bitch." Peyton spoke, walking up to stand in step with Haley.

"Don't get on the bad side of me, Curly." Theresa spat.

"How would you feel if we told everyone that-" She began to raise her voice, so that the hallway could hear her. "Lucas dumped _you.**" **_Every one looked around at the brunette who stood infront of Haley and Peyton.

"Bye Slut." Haley said, walking off down the hall.

"Whore." Peyton smirked and walked off, high fiving Haley. Brooke stood crying infront of the mirror, wiping at her eyes frantically. Lucas then walked in.

"I saw what happened." He spoke and she began crying more. He pulled her into a hug, Brooke held him back tightly.

"_Everyone _she told, _everyone_." She sobbed.

"I know, but you've got to keep your head up. 'An arrow can be shot only by pulling it backward. So when life is dragging you back with difficulties, it means that it's going to launch you into something great.'" Lucas told her.

"Thanks Luke." She spoke, pulling away. The, Haley and Peyton walked in.

"Hey Brookie, are you alright?" Haley asked, putting an arm around the brunette.

"I will be." Brooke nodded, wiping her eyes.

"We're all here for you." Peyton assured her. Then someone burst in.

"_This _is the bathroom you guys are in." Nathan said, "I've been to three already."

"You just walked in to every other one?" Lucas spoke and he nodded.

"You alright, B?" Nathan spoke,

"I'm perfectly fine guys, honest." She said, smiling.

"Okay," They replied, uncertainly.

"Now, I have Physics." Brooke smiled and walked out.

"She's-" Haley started,

"Broken?" Lucas spoke,

"Scared?" Nathan added,

"Traumatized?" Peyton said,

"I was going to say 'needing' but I agree with all those answers." Haley sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm going to get out of here, it's the _girls _bathrooms." Lucas spoke, leaving the bathroom.

"Oh yeah..." Nathan drawled, leaving.

"Those to are idiots." Peyton laughed, as she and Haley left the bathroom.

-x-

Brooke walked down the hallways, trying to throw off all the comments thrown at her.

_"Victim."_

She shook her head, violently, before a brunetted boy stopped in front of her. She saw him and the stopped.

"Sorry," She said, looking up at him.

"It's no problem." He smiled, "I'm Chase, Chase Adams."

"Brooke." She said, "Brooke Davis." She added on, looking at her feet.

"Your Brooke Davis?" He asked and she nodded, he knew as well.

"I heard some dude say you were hot, I'd use the word 'beautiful' though." He flirted, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks." She beamed her charming smile. "What lesson have you got?"

"Physics." He grunted and the pair of them began to walk off.

-x-

"Who is _that_?" Peyton asked, as she watched Brooke walk off with the brunette. The four of them looked after the cheery brunette. Haley looked at the disappointed Lucas.

"He's a newbie, I can sense it." Nathan joked, his arm around Haley's waist.

"Brooke's already called 'Dibs' bets on." Peyton spoke, folding her arms.

"Brooke only just met him." Lucas corrected her and Peyton smirked. "I'm going to go down to the Rivercourt." He said, walking off.

"Luke!" Peyton shouted after him.

"What?" He shouted back, looking at her. "

"I'll come too." She said, he rolled his eyes and continued to walk on.

"Peyton, what have _you _got up your sleeve?" Haley asked,

"I'm going to get his feelings for Brooke, out of him, so he'll flipping tell her!" She said, jogging up to Lucas. "Let's go shoot some hoops!" She said, punching the air. Lucas playfully rolled her eyes and watched her run to his truck. He climbed in next to her and Peyton sighed. "The memories in this truck." She said, as they pulled out of the parking space.

"What, the sex in the back?" Lucas asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"Nooo." She drawled, shuddering. "The music we blasted!" She slid in a casset and a headbanging song began to play. Lucas smiled at Peyton and Peyton smiled back. She then turned the music down. "What's with you and Brooke?" She asked,

"Nothing, we're just _friends._" He hated that word, 'friends'.

"Sure and my names Gullible." She spoke, her voice filled with sarcasm. "So what, we dated. Neither of us loved eachother. You're more of my brother. I'm a willing to listen. Like a diary."

"Guys don't keep diaries." Lucas mumbled, Peyton sighed.

"Look we _all _know you reaaallyyy-" Peyton spoke, dragging out the word 'really' "Like her." She finished.

"If all you came here to do was piss me off, then you can get out." He snapped, stopping at the side of the street.

"You know, have fun with watching and wishing that _you _are able to flirt with her and call her yours, Lucas. Because if your going to act like an ass, I'll treat you like one." She shouted at him, climbing out the truck, slaming the door shut and storming off down the road. Lucas hit his steering wheel and sighed, he was such an idiot. He jumped out the truck.

"You know what, Peyton!" He shouted at her. "I do like her. And you're right, I am an ass. If I had freaked out about that stupid bloody picture, this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't have dated Theresa and she may have not been in a crash. No coma. Nothing. It's all my fault!" He screamed, "I just wish I hadn't done it. But I did. She'll soon be dating Chase. She doesn't like _me_ and it's hard to get over that when all I see everyday are her dimples and hear her laugh. I TRIED PEYTON. Like she told me. 'People who are meant to be together always find their way in the end.' I'm sorry for being an ass. That's Nathan's job. But I can't keep her out of my head." He finished.

"Luke-" But he was already back in his truck and driving off. She sighed and walked away, making her way back to school.

-x-

Brooke was sat at a table with Chase at the quad. As soon as Haley and Nathan walked over she beamed a smile.

"Guys!" She called them over. "This is Chase. Chase, this is Naley. Nathan and Haley." She introduced them.

"So Chase, what brought you to Tree Hill?" Nathan asked, despising the brunette instantly.

"My Mom's job, but from what I've seen. This place is nice." Chase said,

"Just nice?" Nathan persisted.

"Calm down, Natey." Haley said, patting his arm. Chase turned away from them.

"So, Brooke, any decent hang outs around here?" He asked,

"Well," She said, thinking.

"Yo!" A voice was heard, as he sat next to Nathan. "Hey Dawg." He said,

"Tim. Stop it." Haley said and Tim shut his mouth.

"Anyway, I came here to tell you that this time _I'm _holding the victory party after the game on Friday and your all invited." Tim exclaimed.

"I'm in." Nathan said,

"I guess I am too." Haley sighed and Nathan pulled her close to him.

"Chase, this will be a good way to meet people." Brooke smiled.

"I'm in then, I guess." Chase said,

"I'm in!" Brooke smiled, "Can't ditch my Tutor Girl." She winked at Haley who laughed.

"Brooke, can you tell Lucas?" Tim asked,

"I guess." She said and Tim got up to run off. "You guess know where Luke is?" Brooke asked,

"Not seen him since he left for the Rivercourt." Haley said,

"I'll go check that place out then, since I have a free period." Brooke said, getting up. "Want to come Chase?" She asked him, he nodded and they began walking off.

"I really don't like that guy." Nathan said, through gritted teeth.

"Me neither, Nate. But let's just keep an eye on him for now." Haley said, as she kissed Nathan on the cheek. Brooke and Chase climbed into her blue Golf, before starting a conversation.

"So, what's the deal with Nathan?" Chase asked,

"He's just over protective of me." She said, as they drove down the road.

"And the deal with this Lucas guy?" He also asked.

"We dated, very briefly though. We're just friends now. He saved my life in a car accident." She smiled, remembering that his name was amongst the first words she had spoken when she had awoken from her coma.

"Cool." Chase said, looking out the window. They pulled up along side the Rivercourt and the pair climbed out. Lucas was shooting his old ball, letting all his anger out.

"Does this court give you anger management or something?" Brooke asked, Lucas' eyes turned to her immediately when he heard her voice, but he was extremely disappointed to spot Chase with her.

"Nope, this very ball does." Lucas said, spinning the ball on his finger. Brooke rolled her eyes and walked over, grabbing the ball from him.

"How does a _ball _give you anger management?" She asked, bouncing it.

"It just does." He said, shrugging. Reaching out for it, she took a step backwards.

"Tim's throwing a party after the game on Friday, you coming?" Brooke asked, bouncing the ball.

"Do you really think you should be going to a party after your accident, Brooke?" Lucas asked, watching her.

"Well, I have a big strong guy looking out for me," She paused, "You know your half-brother." Brooke chuckled. "Your _too _scrawny." She laughed, Chase sniggered too.

"I'm not scrawny." Lucas argued, trying to get the ball off of Brooke.

"I know, but face went all broody." She laughed, aiming at the hoop and shooting. It swiftly sunk through the net. "So, you coming or not?" Lucas picked up the bouncing ball,

"I guess, only if you do me one thing." She looked at him. "Watch the _whole _match this time." She thought about it, but then nodded.

"I guess, I'll see you at work." She said, smiling as she walked back to her car. Chase was sat on the bleachers, but he had stood up.

"Lucas Scott is whipped." He commented, walking towards the car. "For a girl who isn't his" He paused, "But soon to be mine." He threw over his shoulder. Lucas glared at him, throwing the ball on the ground.

-x-

Peyton was lay on her front, sketching away violently. The picture so far was of a girl, she had dimples with long wavy hair. Above her were the words: 'Tell her' in capitals.

"Knock, knock." Lucas' voice came from her bedroom doorway.

"Hi Luke." Peyton said, "This is for you." She passed him the picture.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier, Peyt." He said, studying the picture.

"It's fine, I just hit a sore spot." She shrugged, "You can have the picture if you wish." He nodded, taking the page out of the sketchbook.

"Brooke came to the Rivercourt earlier. Chase was with her." Lucas told Peyton, "As he left, he told me that I was whipped for a girl who isn't mine, but soon to be _his_." Lucas spoke the word 'his' with hate.

"Ass." Peyton said, sitting up and looking at Lucas. "Tell her. Tell her, Luke." He rolled his eyes,

"I will. Soon. Anyway, you attending this party on Friday?" Lucas asked,

"I guess." Peyton shrugged.

-x-

The party was already in full swing by ten that night. Drunk teens ran wild, while others occupied the guest rooms. Brooke, Chase, Lucas, Nathan, Haley and Peyton were stood around hanging in the kitchen. Chase and Nathan had drunk quite a lot, where as the other four had not touched a single alcoholic drink.

"Hey Brooke," Chase slurred, as he put an arm around the brunette. "Fancy a dance?" He asked and she nodded, letting him lead her into the main room.

"Ass." Haley spoke, rolling her eyes. "That guy is just undressing her with his eyes." She spoke, bitterly.

"Just like Luke here." Nathan joked, Lucas rolled his eyes.

"Hahaha." He dead panned.

"C'mon Nate, let's dance." Haley said, dragging him out of the room.

"And then there was two." Peyton said, as she sat on the desk top. The shutter letting them see into the living room was open. Brooke was dancing with Chase, who was trying to resist touching her and Haley and Nathan were kissing on the dance floor. "I see a cute guy!" Peyton exclaimed, as a blonde walked past. "He's got a guitar." She looked over at Lucas "You're on your own, Luke!" She shouted above the music, legging it out of the room. Lucas sighed, watching the scene in front of him. Brooke had pulled away from Chase and was making her way to the kitchen.

"Hey Luke!" She said, loudly.

"What's Adam's problem?" Lucas asked, as Brooke sat up on the counter next to him.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked, looking at him.

"He's undressing you with his eyes." Lucas said, Brooke looked back at Chase and giggled.

"Well, he won't see what's underneath." Lucas smiled,

"I'm going to go sit outside, want to join me?" He asked, she nodded. They made their way out to the back, walking up to the back gate, looking over at the beach in front of them.

"I could live on the beach." Brooke spoke, looking at the waves. "The sound of the soft waves against the sand and the feeling of the soft sand on your feet." She smiled,

"Who knew _Penelope _was such a poet." Lucas chuckled, Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Brooklyn?" Was heard from a distance, Brooke and Lucas looked over to spot Ted Davis walking along.

"Ted." Brooke spoke bitterly. "It's Brooke." She snapped, looking away from him.

"Your the blonde boy who was at the hospital everyday." Ted spoke, recognising the blonde.

"Everyday, huh?" Brooke asked, looking at up Lucas.

"Everytime I visited, he was there." Brooke sighed.

"What do you want?" She spoke,

"To talk?" She shook her head.

"I'm finished with talking with you, Ted." She said, grabbing Lucas' hand. "Let's go Luke." She led him away from the gate, sitting on a bench swing.

"Who was _that_?" Lucas asked, looking at the now quiet Brooke.

"My _so-called _Dad." She whispered, leaning on Lucas' shoulder.

"Oh." Lucas let out.

"I didn't know who he was until I saw him at the hospital. He _had _to tell me his name, because I didn't even know him, Luke." She began to cry, "My own Dad." She got out, before crying into Lucas' arm.

"Who wouldn't want to know _The _Brooke Davis?" Lucas said, and Brooke smiled. "Wait, I don't." He said and Brooke punched him lightly on the arm. "I'm joking, Brooke." He said, arms up in defence.

"You better be!" She said, before looking up into his eyes. He leant into kiss her, Brooke leant up, her eyes closed. His arm lay on her lower back, her arms were sliding up around his neck.

"Brooke!" Chase shouted, his voice slurring. Brooke and Lucas both looked at Chase.

"What Chase?" Brooke asked, annoyed.

"You coming back inside?" He asked and Brooke sighed.

"I guess so, you coming Luke?" She asked, looking at the brooding blonde.

"I'm just going to stay outside for a bit." She nodded her head and she left him alone on the bench.

_'So close...' _She thought, _'Stupid fucking Adams.' _

-x-

"So Brooke," Chase began, "I was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me?" He asked, Brooke's eyes widened and she began to look around.

"Well, urm." She couldn't bear to look at the drunk boy. "You see-"

"It's Lucas, isn't it?" He snapped, Chase's eyes were on fire.

"No." She shook her head.

_'Yes!' _Her mind shouted,

"Then you'd say 'yes'." Chase said, "Don't see why you're so hung up with him. He doesn't even like you." Brooke looked up at Chase with hurt in her eyes.

"Don't talk to me Chase." Brooke snapped, walking away from him.

"Brooke-" Brooke looked back at him. "Look, I'm drunk and I probably won't remember this but." He was now stood infront of her. He reached forward and put his lips on hers. Lucas walked back into the house, spotting the Chase with his lips on Brooke. Lucas sighed. He had to give up. Brooke pulled away and stepped back.

"Just stay the hell away from me." She snapped, turning away and storming off. Lucas had walked out to his truck, noticing Brooke walk out too. But ignored her.

_"Like Dr. Seuss said, 'You know _  
_you're in love when you can't fall_  
_ asleep because reality is finally _  
_better than your dreams.' But_  
_right now in this moment in time,_  
_I can sleep." _

_-Brooke Davis._

* * *

_Wooo;_

_I wrote this one so quickly, it's mainly just a filler._

**_MakorraLove97_**_; Theresa is definitely coming back and they may or may not._

_**dianehermans**; Thank youu c:  
_


	9. Avoidance

Woo;

* * *

_Season One, Episode Nine_

_Avoidance_

_"'You cannot find peace,  
by avoiding love.' I truly  
do believe in this quote,  
yet I'm going against it.  
Sometimes it takes time.  
Sometimes it not love.__  
But with **her, **I think it is."_

_-Lucas Scott_

Lucas Scott walked down the hallways of Tree Hill High. Weekend after the win. Praises after praises hit him, but all he remembers was after the game.

_The ball swiftly sunk into the net. Every fan of the Tree Hill Raven's roared. Brooke and Haley climbed over the bar and ran up to the cheerleaders and players. Chase followed. Brooke jumped into Lucas' arms, hugging him. _

_"Well done!" She told him, a dimpled smile filled her face. _

_"Thanks Cheery." He said, she laughed and Peyton came over. _

_"Well done, Scott." She said, before dragging Brooke away. _

He looked up, snapping out of thoughts. Brooke and Haley were at the end of the corridor, giggling and laughing away. Lucas smiled, opening his locker. He looked back to his left, Chase was there. His arm around Brooke's shoulder, Lucas sighed. Closing his locker, he walked the other way. Against the crowd. Ignoring the praises. The looks off the cheerleaders, but he had not seen Brooke look after him.

"So, Brooke." Chase spoke, Brooke looked up at him. Nathan had stolen Haley away and it left Brooke with Chase, her _boyfriend_. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out this Friday?" He asked, she looked up the hallway.

"Fridays are game night." She said, he looked at her.

"And?" He asked,

"I'm cheering for the team." She lied, looking up at him.

"Your a cheerleader?" Chase asked, as they began to walk down the hallway. Brooke nodded her head. "Well then," He leant forward to whisper in her ear, "I can't wait to see you in that uniform." He tapped her butt lightly before walking off. Brooke leant against a wall of lockers and sighed. She looked up to the direction Lucas disappeared to and sighed.

_Brooke was sat at home, reading on her sofa. When she could someone knocking on the door. _

_"Brooke?" The voice shouted. The party had ended. Everyone had woken up that day with pounding hangovers. Brooke sighed, got up and walked to the door. She opened it to reveal Chase._

_"Chase?" She said, confused. _

_"I'm sorry about last night, Brooke. When I first set my eyes on you, I automatically fell for you. I can't help it. I was drunk last night, I wouldn't usually speak like that. I'm sorry for snapping at you. I wish I could take it all back. I would like to re-ask you out. I understand that I may be shot down or shouted out, but I truly am sorry. If you still like Lucas, I don't mind." Chase blurted out. Brooke was stunned, no words escaped her mouth. Lucas or Chase? Chase or Lucas?_

"Brooke?" Peyton spoke, waving her hand infront of the brunette's eye line.

"Oh, Peyton." She said, looking up at the blonde. "I need your help."

"With?" Peyton asked.

"If the offers still there, I will join your crappy cheerleading team." Brooke moaned,

"Crappy huh?" Peyton put her hand on her hips. "I don't choreograph." She said,

"I told Chase I was on the team, please." She said, pleading.

"Fine." Peyton sighed. "But-"

"Knew there was a 'but'." Brooke moaned again.

"You choreograph." Peyton finished,

"Me?" Peyton nodded, "Okay, we are _soo _winning the comp this year!" She exclaimed and the pair walked off.

-x-

Haley sat with Nathan in the quad. Haley was giggling whilst she leant into Nathan's side. They were watching Chase and Brooke interact. She was leaning against her locker and he had placed a hand next to her head, she was giggling.

"Bastard." Nathan spoke,

"I agree. She told me he tapped her ass earlier." Haley shuddered.

"That little bastard." Nathan said again, "Why is she still with him then?" He asked, then they watched Lucas walk past the pair. Brooke looked after him, but he ignored her. She sighed.

"Lucas." Nathan and Haley said in unison.

"Why's he being an ass?" Haley asked, fiddling with Nathan's fingers.

"It's been passed on." Nathan laughed, Haley rolled her eyes.

"You should go talk to him, he's your brother." Haley said, Nathan sighed.

"Alright." He pecked Haley on the lips, before getting up and walking after him. Haley got up and walked over to Brooke.

"Hi Tigger. Chase." Haley spoke,

"Hey Tutor Girl." Brooke smiled,

"I just came over to see if you wanted to head over to Karen's for lunch?" Haley asked,

"Sure Hales." She beamed, looking over at Chase. "I'll see you later, right?" She asked, he nodded. She kissed his cheek, before walking off with Haley.

"I know it's none of my business, Brooke, but why are you with Adams?" Haley looked at her best friend.

"Well..."

_"Yes, I will Chase." Brooke spoke, Lucas didn't want **her.** Brooke had to let him go. _

_"Are you serious?" He asked, happily. _

_"Yes, I am." She smiled weakly, her eyes avoiding his. _

_"I can't believe you said 'Yes'." Chase beamed a smile. She smiled back, before she knew it his lips were on hers. She kissed him back, but she felt nothing. _

"He wanted me, Haley. Lucas didn't. Chase did." Brooke spoke, as they climbed into the car.

"He tapped your ass, earlier. He sounds like a creep!" Haley exclaimed, as Brooke began driving.

"I'm not going to spend my life, pining over a guy who doesn't want me!" Brooke snapped. "Can we just drop this?" Brooke asked, looking at Haley briefly.

"I guess." Haley mumbled, looking out of her window.

-x-

"Here are the Tree Hill Ravens Cheerleaders!..." The announcer spoke, his voice echoing through the gym. A group of ten girls came bouncing happily into the basketball gym. Three of them were; Peyton Sawyer, Brooke Davis and Theresa Moore. They lined up in there formation, as a loud upbeat song filled the room. Backflips, front flips, somersaults, splits, energetic hand and leg movements were things witnessed by the crowd. Brooke looked out into the people in the room, before her eyes settled on where she was sat last week.

_"Come on Luke! Come on, Luke! Come on, Luke!" Brooke chanted quietly to herself, as she sat in the crowd with Haley and Chase. When the ball sunk swiftly into the net, she jumped up cheering. Haley and herself ran up the aisle and down a couple of steps before coming up the a bar. They jumped over, running towards the basketball players. Nathan caught Haley, greeting her with a kiss. Brooke jumped into Lucas's arms, holding him tightly. _"_Well done!" She exclaimed, pulling out of his embrace. _

_"Thanks Cheery." Lucas spoke and Brooke was lost for words. She went to speak, until she could hear Peyton speak and pull her away. Brooke looked back at Lucas once more, he was with Nathan and Haley grinning away. Brooke smiled to herself, before turning back to Peyton. _

"Keep up, Brooke." Theresa snapped, pulling Brooke out of her thoughts. She looked back at Theresa, before looking away from her. The routine ended and the cheerleaders ran off to the side. "Jesus Brooke, for a new choreographer and cheerleader, your fucking out of it." Theresa spoke, walking over to Brooke. Brooke rolled her eyes. "Do _not _roll your eyes at me." Theresa started to get in Brooke's face.

"Just give me a _fucking _break for _once, _Theresa!" Brooke snapped, stepping away from Theresa. "Stop acting so high and mighty, when _all_ the guys want is for you too lay them!" Brooke shouted at Theresa.

"That's it!" Theresa lunged at Brooke, knocking her back onto the floor. Brooke grabbed ahold of Theresa's flying arms and rolled over, pinning Theresa down. Theresa pulled a hand out of Brooke's grasp, pulling at her hair. Peyton stood still, still trying to take in Brooke's comeback. She looked back, to see Brooke pinning down Theresa, whilst Theresa tried kicking her. Then Peyton's head flew up to see Nathan and Lucas fighting on the ground, fists flying in both directions. Peyton ran to Brooke, trying to pry her off of Theresa, whilst all the cheerleaders stood around watching. Haley was climbing over the bars, heading for her best friend.

-x-

Lucas stood around, pacing the corridor as he waited for their chance to enter the gym. He hoped that when the team exited the doors, Brooke wouldn't be all over Chase and hopefully cheering. He could hear an upbeat song, pounding through the door and the crowd screaming, it reminded him of where he was stood last week.

_Nathan jogged into the gym, ahead of Lucas. The crowd roared and screamed, as they came into view. Lucas was jogging, looking up in to the stands, he spotted Brooke and Haley cheering, jumping up and down. Brooke waved at him and Lucas smiled and winked. _

"Luke?" Lucas broke out of thought, as Nathan spoke.

"What?" He asked, looking at him.

"Why are you _avoiding_ Brooke?" Nathan asked, staring curiously at his brother.

"I am not _avoiding _her." Lucas argued,

"When was the last time you spoke to her, man?" Nathan snapped, causing his brother to scoff. "You know what, stop being a fucking ass and step up!" Nathan spoke, Lucas rolled his eyes.

"You know what, Nathan." Lucas began. "This has nothing to do with _you. _Why don't you just go and mind your own business before being an ass hole and trying to piss me off." Lucas snapped, stepping forward. Nathan did the same, not to feel to intimidated.

"Make me." Nathan hissed. Lucas swung a punch at his brother, Nathan snapped his back towards Lucas and rugby-tackled him to the ground. Tim pulled Nathan up, whilst Lucas stood up himself. Nathan lunged at his brother again, sending the pair through the double doors and out into the gym. Lucas went flying back onto the floor, swinging another punch at Nathan as he fell onto his brother. The pair of them stood back on to their feet, looking at each other with hate in their eyes. Lucas lunged first this time, Nathan fell back and they began squabbling on the floor. Both of them throwing punches and kicks at each other. Lucas looked up at one point, catching a glimpse of two brunettes attacking each other on the floor, before paying attention to his brother again.

-x-

Brooke sat in the girls locker room, with an ice bag placed on her lip.

"Ughhh." She moaned, Chase was leaning against a locker opposite her and Peyton and Haley were checking her '_battle' _wounds.

"Just the split lip and a few bruises it seems." Haley spoke, removing the ice pack.

"Great." Brooke mumbled, looking up at her two best friends.

"Also, the principal wants to talk to you." Peyton added and Brooke groaned.

"Another great thing." Brooke spoke,

"Here, let me take you home." Chase spoke up, straightening up.

"Thanks Chase." Brooke stood up, Haley passed her the ice pack and she left with Chase. They climbed into his car and began driving.

"Thanks to you, I now know why cheerleading fighting is _hot_." Chase commented, Brooke looked at him with disgust. Chase looked over at Brooke, who was staring out the window. "Are we still on for tomorrow?" He asked, she hesitated, but then nodded. "Cool," He spoke, smiling as he stopped over infront of Brooke's house.

"Thanks Chase. Bye Chase." Brooke quickly clambered out of her car, walking up to her house opening the door and slamming it.

"Jesus." Chases spoke, looking after her. Before, driving off down the road.

-x-

Lucas and Nathan sat in the locker room, black eyes, swollen lips and various cuts and bruises on each of them.

"You two have been playing well, for so long!" Whitey shouted at them. "That _little _stunt you pulled today, cost us the match!" He paused, "Dan's coming to get you Nathan. Lucas I called your Mother." Whitey spoke, before walking off. Lucas was holding a ice pack to his eye and Nathan was holding one to his mouth and eye.

"You still didn't explain why." Nathan spoke, after a moment of silence.

"Because _you _don't need to know." Lucas retaliated.

"Chase is an ass, you know. He tapped Brooke on the ass the other day, God knows what other things he does." Nathan told his brother.

"He tapped her on the ass." Lucas spoke, looking up at his brother.

"But you wouldn't know that." He pointed out. "Just talk to her." Nathan spoke, before the doors opened, revealing Karen and Dan.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Karen shouted, before walking over to Lucas.

"You _two _cost the Ravens, their game!" Dan barked, they all looked at him. "Nathan get in my car, now!" He shouted, Nathan stood up and walked out. "Look, Lucas. I understand that your brother is the star of the-" But he was cut off.

"Just leave, Dan." Karen snapped, Dan looked at the pair, before walking off. "Jackass." Karen spoke, tending to Lucas. "Why were you fighting in the first place?"

"It's a long story." He paused, "That doesn't need to be spoken." He added. Karen sighs,

"Well, if Nathan got involved, it's something to do with Brooke." Karen spoke, as she took a look at Lucas' eye.

"Mom, it's nothing. Can we just go?" He asked, looking up at her, she nodded and they walked out of the building. Lucas caught a glance of Brooke sliding into Chase's car, he rolled his eyes before climbing into his own car.

-x-

Brooke walked down the halls of Tree Hill High, the principal had called the four students in to office, for a 'word' as he said. She looked up to see three people sitting on a row of four chairs outside the principals office.

"Welcome to the Badass Group, Brooke." Nathan joked, as Brooke sat inbetween him and Lucas.

"I'm so glad to be here." She mumbled sarcastically. Her swollen lip had gone down slightly and she had used some makeup to cover it up.

"You sound tired." Theresa added, "To be honest, you look like shit." She spoke, her black eye was barely hidden and her lip was still very swollen.

"Says the one who's ass got kicked." Brooke snapped, Lucas and Nathan chuckled.

"I would have floored your fat ass if Peyton hadn't split us up." Theresa sneered.

"Get your facts right, Moore. Peyton _pulled _me off of you, I had you pinned down." Brooke smirked.

"I'd do another round if need be, Davis." Theresa spat.

"Why would you let your ass get beat again?" Brooke asked, sarcastically. Theresa went to stand up, but Lucas stopped her.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Davis here, has a mean back hand." He spoke, Brooke smiled.

"Of course you'd stand up for that, _Whore." _Theresa spat again. Brook began to fake cough,

"Says the one who slept with nearly the _whole_ basketball team." She spluttered.

"Sure, you didn't back at your old school, were you Head Whore?" Theresa spoke, glaring at Brooke.

"For your information, I'm a fucking virgin. So, your the only whore here." Brooke snapped.

"Oh, so your the girl no one wants? Or they're just trying to get rid of your _innocence._" Before the boys knew what was going on, Brooke had back handed Theresa across the face.

"Go. To. Hell." She spat, before walking into the principals office.

"That little whore." Theresa spat, a hand on her face. Lucas and Nathan looked at eachother,

"You deserved it." They said in unison, following Brooke. Theresa rolled her eyes and followed too.

"3 weeks of detention? For one fight." Brooke groaned, as she, Nathan and Lucas walked down the corridor.

"He's pretty strict." Lucas spoke, as they stopped at Brooke's locker, Nathan walked on, deciding to the leave the duo at peace.

"You don't say," She spoke sarcastically, smiling.

"Look, I'm sorry Brooke-" Lucas began,

"Sorry for what?" She asked, looking up at him from her locker.

"Avoiding you." He told her, she looked down at her feet, but then smiled back at him.

"As long as you stop and become my best friends again, then I forgive you."

"Deal!" Lucas agreed and Brooke pulled him into a hug, lasting a moment longer than it should have. Chase saw this and walked over.

"How's my little troublemaker?" He asked, making Lucas _and _Brooke feel sick inside.

"Hi Chase," She faked a smile. Lucas looked at Brooke,

"I should go," He spoke, to stop himself from punching Chase. "Wait, Chase, you and me have gym." He added, his temper rising.

"True, see you Babe." He kissed Brooke full on before walking off with Lucas. Brooke looked after the two, confused, but shrugged it off.

"You really are a dick, Adams." Lucas snapped at him.

"Sure I am." Chase rolled his eyes,

"What guy, taps his _new _girlfriend on the ass?" He spat,

"The type that wants to get laid." Chase smirked, Lucas pushed him up against the lockers.

"What the hell did you just say?" He hissed through gritted teeth.

"She just a girl." Chase replied,

"She is not just a _girl. _Lucas spat, "Brooke Davis is and will probably be the best person you'll ever meet in the world. She is strong and kind, but isn't afraid to tell you when you're wrong. She would never let you down and after letting her down, she'll forgive you. Not hold a grudge. She deserves someone who will protect her heart forever, won't let her fall from their grasp and would never break her down into a million pieces. Brooke Davis will change the world someday and she won't even know it." Lucas finished, pushing Chase back against the lockers, before storming off. Brooke looked up the hallway, having heard the whole speech, she smiled to herself before walking off.

-x-

"So, Lucas Scott has a way with words." Brooke spoke, she had just leant against the lockers next to Lucas.

"What do you mean, Davis?" He asked, pulling a book out of his locker.

"'Brooke Davis will change the world someday and she won't even know it.'" Brooke quoted, smiling up at Lucas, who had began to blush.

"About that," He began, scratching the back of his neck.

"Luke, I thought what you said about me was amazing." She paused, "Why did you say it?" She asked,

"Well...you see." He started.

"Hi Brooke. Scott." Chase walked over, putting a protective arm around Brooke.

"Some guy was being a dick." He spoke, looking up at Chase. "All the boys in Tree Hill are dicks, don't trust any of them." He began walking backwards as he spoke, before turning around and walking away. Brooke began to walk after him.

"Woah, Brooke." Chase held her back.

"Let me go talk to him, Chase." She said, trying to pull away.

"Why? He's a freaking douche." Chase snapped, Brooke spun to look at him. "You don't need him. Your stronger without him." He told her, "Come on, let's go back to mine." She nodded and he led her away, she looked back at Lucas once more before turning back to Chase. Lucas walked past Haley ignoring him, Haley noticed this and began to chase after him.

"Luke?" She spoke, grabbing ahold of his arm, spinning him to face her. "What's wrong?"

"Chase fucking Adams is a twat." Lucas snapped, Haley looked up at him.

"We _all _know that." She told him, "We _all _also heard about your 'declaration' of love for _the _Brooke Davis." She added.

"Declaration?" Lucas asked,

"Aha!" Haley exclaimed, "You didn't deny the love part!" She squealed, "You _love _Brooke!" Lucas pulled her over to the side of the hallway.

"I don't!" He told her.

"Yeah and I'm Gullible." Haley spoke, rolling her eyes. "When are you going to tell her?" She asked, eagerly.

"Never." Lucas said and began walking off.

"Lucas, you have to tell her!" Haey exclaimed, following him.

"No, I don't." Lucas spoke, as he walked into the car park.

"Why not, Luke?!" Haley shouted at him, as they stood in the empty car park.

"Because if I muck up and do something idiotic. I'm going to lose her again." He finished, before climbing in his car and drives off.

-x-

Brooke, Lucas and Haley were sat in the empty café. They had closed up and now they were laughing away together.

"So, Brooke Davis is a cheerleader, huh." Haley spoke, looking over at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm just helping Peyt out." Brooke shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure you are," Lucas spoke, sarcastically.

"Chase asked me out and I lied!" Brooke exclaimed, hiding her face.

"What a rebel." Haley laughed, Brooke looked down at her phone screen.

"One second, it's Chase." She spoke, walking in to the back room.

"She _lied _to him?" Lucas asked and Haley nodded.

"The guys a dick." She muttered, playing with her hair.

"Have you told Brooke that?" Lucas asked,

"Told me what?" Brooke asked, Lucas and Haley turned to look at her, she had her hands on her hips and was pouting. "Come on guys, spill." Lucas looked over to Haley.

"Chase is a dick." Haley shrugged, Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Guys-"

"Look Brooke, all we want to do is look out for you." Lucas added.

"He's _my _boyfriend, Lucas. I can look after myself you know." She stormed over to the table.

"You asked me why I told Chase that speech, well I'll tell you know." He voice became annoyed, he stood up and looked Brooke in the eye. "All Adams wants to do is _sleep _with you Brooke. He couldn't care less if he broke your heart. All he cares about is being able to sleep with Tree Hill's most beautiful girl and he's an ass for that. Haley, lock up please." Lucas spoke, before leaving. Brooke looked after him.

"Sorry Tigger." Haley spoke, wrapping an arm around Brooke.

"Lucas just called me 'beautiful'." Brooke whispered loudly, Haley looked down at the smile on her face.

"Yes he did, because it's true." Haley smacked Brooke on the butt as she went to make sure the back was locked up.

"Beautiful." Brooke whispered, placing her fingers on her lips, her hazel eyes gleaming.

-x-

Sorry it took soo long. It's been busy with my birthday and homework, the chapters for this story _will _be getting longer than they are currently.

Billie

xx

Suggestions would be awesome


End file.
